To Be Loved
by outreasoned
Summary: She lived in America for 17 years of her life. To her friends, family, and classmates she was the happiest girl in the world, but on the inside she was completely empty. A twist in fate allows her to find what she's been searching for, love. S/R. AU. Modern times. This is my first fan fiction so go easy but constructive criticism is welcome. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

To Be Loved

Summary: She lived in America for 17 years of her life. To her friends, family, and classmates she was the happiest girl in the world, but on the inside she was completely empty. A twist in fate allows her to find what she's been searching, love. S/R. AU. Modern times. This is my first fan fiction so go easy but constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.

**PLEASE READ THE BOLDED INFO BELOW**

**This is my first fanfiction, and it is Sesshomaru and Rin. If you don't like then don't read. For my story line, Rin is not going to be of Asian descent. I have a reason for it which you will find put soon and because it is important to the story line.**

Prologue:

August 12th, 1996

"Okay, you can do this. Just keep pushing," the nurse beside her was trying to comfort the young woman in any way possible, but it wasn't working. The pain was unbearable and it there was no way to relieve it.

"Ahhh. I'm trying. I-It hurts so bad" the woman screamed, not knowing how much longer she could take it.

"You're doing great sweetheart, just keep breathing and pushing," the nurse cooed.

"Uhhh… I think something is wrong, I… I," the woman stuttered over her words, she was slipping fast.

"Quick, we need to perform an emergency C-section. Get her into the Operating Room. Stat!" The doctor had to move fast, he could potentially lose the woman and the baby.

All the nurses rushed her in as fast as possible, they were determined to help the woman and deliver the baby.

"Where's the father of the child?" the doctor asked.

"He's not… in the picture, Doctor" the nurse replied. She had spoken to the woman in her early stages of labor and felt terrible for her. The woman was going through enough as is.

"I see. Well let's hope for the best, does she have any family by chance?"

"Yes her mother is on the way."

"Good."

4 hours later

"Here you go, Miss Taylor, you have created a beautiful and healthy little girl"

"Thank you so much," Elizabeth Taylor was crying now. She was so happy now, all the sadness forgotten.

But only for a moment.

Holding her little baby girl in her arms, she had never seen anything so beautiful, so innocent. A twinge of pain swept through her body when she realized that the baby would grow up without a father. He had left before she got to tell him she was pregnant. It was heartbreaking for her, and she knew that her daughter would soon feel like she wasn't good enough for a dad.

In that moment, she knew she didn't need a man to raise her child with her. She was going to be everything for her daughter, she was determined.

"You have created a wonderful little child. What shall you name her?" her mother questioned.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Rineé Lynn Taylor. Rin for short."

"Rin. Short and sweet. It suits her," the new grandmother  
said.

And for a short period of time all of the new mother's problems went away.

…

Thank you for reading, please review! :)


	2. The Fight

To Be Loved

Chapter 1: The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Here's Chapter 1!

17 year old Rin was sound asleep in her bed, having a flashback dream that she had almost every night.

*Dream*

"Wha-What…?" Elizabeth choked out.

"I am so sorry but your daughter has Stage IV Leukemia, there's nothing we can do to help her."

Elizabeth fell to the ground. After her mother died, Rin was all she had left. She could not lose her daughter too. Rin was her world.

*time skip to months later*

"Why is mommy cwying? Rin will be okay! Rin is always okay!" Rin was always optimistic. But this time she was not okay. Her beautiful flowing blonde hair (don't kill me it's part of the plot) had all fallen out due to the experimental chemo therapy and her green eyes had dulled. The gorgeous little girl was beginning to fade away.

"Oh my little girl, I love you so much!"

"I wove you too mommy!"

...

"She doesn't have much time left" the doctor said while glancing at the fragile 5 year old on the bed.

"I k-know" Elizabeth said in between sobs.

But little did they know that someone was watching over Rin. And he was ready to save her.

Her heart monitor begins to fade….

But the last thing Rin sees is a beautiful pair of gold colored eyes.

Beep…Beep….

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ehh.. what? UGHH! Stupid fricken alarm clock!" Rin said, still shaking from her eerie dream.

"RIN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR GRADUATON!"

"Uhhhh. I don't want to get up." She says as she rips the cover off her bed. "This is so unnecessary"

She decides to wear a strapless purple maxi dress and her favorite pair of 'Jesus sandals.'

'I am finally graduating, wow' And as she's putting on her makeup, she realizes she will be off to Columbia University in New York next fall. She graduated at the top of her class and is the valedictorian of Emerson High School, which is in a suburb of Boston. 'Thank god I don't have a Boston accent,' she thought, 'So unattractive'

Rin never had a boyfriend, she had only ever kissed her prom date. She wasn't really interested in starting a relationship that would end senior year.

''Everything is going to change" she thought out loud.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. She did not see the beautiful girl that she is. She saw something hideous. She never felt pretty, not even once in her life.

Her bad thoughts were soon interrupted by a text from her best friend Kyle.

Kyle: Hey girl hey!

Rin: Whatsup booboo?

Kyle: I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR OUR LAST DAY AHHH! BUT IM GOING TO CRY OMG I WILL MISSYOU!

Rin: Calm down idiot we are both going to Columbia.

Kyle: Bitch don't kill my vibe.

Rin: HahahaJ

Kyle: there's a huge party after graduation today. You down?

She had to think for a second, she had never gone to a high school party before, her mom never let her and would kill her if she found out. And Rin knew she would find out. But you know, she really wanted to go so maybe her mom could make an exception. It was the last 'Hoorah' of her high school life.

Rin: I'd love too!

Kyle: Sweet! See ya latah, rinnyyy"

Rin laughed and went down stairs with her mom and adopted little brother Mikey who was 13. He was a half demon. A half wolf demon. When Rin turned six, she wanted a little sibling, her mom was going to have one anytime soon so they adopted him. Half demons were accepted more in America, but there would always be the racists who thought he was an abomination. Rin always defended him against bullies. She was really going to miss him.

"I have to admit, I will miss ya when you're gone, sis."

"AWWW MIKEY," she says as she gives him a big hug.

"Eww get off me"

"Why are you such a jerk! I was trying to be a nice sister and give you a hug!"

"That's enough you two!"

And with their mom's final say, they shut up and got in the car, heading off to graduation.

…

"WHAAHHHH WE ARE GRADUATING!" her friend Lauren said while fixing her cap and gown.

"God why do you have to be so loud all the time, its not even that exciting" her other friend Caroline said. She was always very cynical, but we knew deep down she was excited too.

"You're such a buzz kill" Lauren replied.

"Hahaha, I am going to miss you guys so much" Rin said on the verge of tears.

"GROUP HUG!" Lauren screamed with excitement.

Caroline sighed, "Just this one time."

They all got together and hugged. Then a figure rushed up to them and almost took them to the ground!

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS LEAVE ME OUT OF THE HUG?"

Rin stood up, smoothing the wrinkles out of her gown, "Sorry Kyle you were late! Now get off you goon!"

For the next fifteen minutes they laughed, cried, and reminisced. All too soon, the ceremony was going to begin.

...

To say that Rin was nervous was an understatement. She had always hated public speaking.

"Rin, it is time for your speech," her principal said.

Rin swallowed, 'Here goes nothing' she thought.

…

Elizabeth ran over to her daughter and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Oh honey I am so proud of you! You nailed that speech!"

"I was so nervous"

"Well you couldn't even tell, you did so great"

"Thanks mom. You're the best mom ever! I really don't know what I would do without you, you're just so-"

Her mom cut her off "Okay what do you want?"

"There's this huge party tonight and everyone is-"

"No"

"What you didn't even let me finish?!"

"The answer is no. I don't want you off, partying with juveniles and getting drunk and high. You could ruin your scholarship or worse, you could end up pregnant"

"What? Why would you even- Ughhh you're so frustrating mom. It's not like I'm stupid. Why can't you trust me?"

"This is not about trust, It's about YOUR FUTURE."

"What the hell? You're so unfair."

"You're not 18 yet, you are still my child and you still have to listen to me."

"I am going out anyway. I don't give a FUCK about what you say."

Taken aback by the language and the look of pure anger on her daughter's face, Elizabeth gave up. "Fine go out. Since I am no fun you can do whatever you like."

"Fine. I will."

"Fine."

Rin turned around, determined to hurt her mother, the one person that has always loves and cared about her, "I hate you"

The hurt in her mother's eyes was clear as day.

That was last thing she would say to her mom.

…

Egad!

Please review!


	3. The Party

To Be Loved

Chapter 2: The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Thank you all for your reviews, favoriting and following. I was quite surprised in school today when I kept getting emails, you guys made my day! Some more information about the story: Rin does not have cancer anymore, but she did have it, this will be important later. Also Rin's mother looks a lot like Rin, this is also something to ponder upon. I also went back to chapter 1 and added more information. And if anyone was wondering, the inu crew will appear soon, along with the ultra sexy Sesshomaru.

On with the story!

…

After the fight with her mom, Rin went to her friend Lauren's house and went into her huge closet. She was starting to feel a little guilty but soon brushed it off. 'What to wear? What to wear?' she thought as she went through her dresses.

"Rin, you have to wear this! It would look so good on you!" Lauren said while holding up tight, high waisted black shorts and a cropped white shirt.

"Uh Lauren, that's not a whole shirt. And my ass will not fit in those shorts."

Rin was not at all fat by any means. She was gifted with beautiful curves. She had an hour-glass figure and a D-Cup bra size. She was only 5 feet tall, which she loathed. But a gorgeous girl nonetheless. However, she felt massive compared to the stick figure girls she grew up with, including Lauren.

"Oh come on just try it on, you will look so sexy."

With one last look at the outfit, Rin snatched it away and went to change while she mumbled profanities at her friend.

Once she was changed, Rin looked at herself again, admitted she looked better than usual, but still felt ugly. She stepped out and Lauren's jaw dropped. Rin looked like a supermodel. Her hair was perfectly curled with a braided headband. Her tanned and toned stomach had a sparkly piercing on it that made her glow.

"Wow, I might go lesbian for you. YOU'RE FRICKEN GORGEOUS."

"Stop it, I am not even that pretty but thanks."

"Whatever you're gorgeous. When did you get your naval pierced?"

Rin smiled a devious smile, "A couple weeks ago, don't tell Elizabeth. She would flip a tit."

"Hahahaha! Well don't worry I won't tell!" Lauren said. She then made a zipping motion near her mouth. "Now let's party!"

…

The party was in the woods, and there were bonfires and kegs everywhere. The music was blasting. People were making out, getting drunk, and getting high. Rin gulped. She was rather nervous.

Kyle came over to her with a drink. It was as if he read her mind. "Here, this will get you loose" he said as he handed her the drink.

"Thank you. What is it?"

"The same thing every high school and college kid drinks, What the fuck ever. Now if you excuse me, Roger was giving me the hungry eyes so I am going to chat with him." He winked and Rin giggled and waved goodbye.

She looked around and saw that she lost Lauren to her boyfriend, Jake. She then saw that Caroline was chatting it up with a football player. She laughed to herself 'So much for Neanderthals, huh Caroline?'

Rin looked down at her drink and sighed. 'Well here goes nothing.'

…

Rin woke up the next morning with Kyle and Caroline. Their heads pounding from the hangover. They were on the ground, in the middle of nowhere. In the distance they saw a car had crashed.

"FUCK THAT'S MY CAR!" yelled Caroline.

"Oh my god," Rin whispered out of shock, "What happened to us? What happened last night? Where are we! Oh no my mom is going to KILL me."

"The drinks must have been spiked" Kyle figured.

"FUCK! MY CAR, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME?" Caroline was freaking out by then.

"How are we not dead?"

"Relax guys I have my phone, I will call Triple A. They can track us down." Kyle always knew how to make everything better. "Lauren just texted me, apparently Jake swiped her v-card last night"

"Oh Lauren," Rin sighed, now she was the only virgin in the group, and it didn't bother her one bit. She was waiting for someone who only existed in her dreams.

…

After the car was towed, they were driven home by the Triple A guy, each mentally preparing themselves for the worst punishment they would ever have. Once they got to her driveway, Rin gulped.

"Wish me luck guys, Lord knows I am going to need it."

Rin walked up to her house and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Are you fucking kidding me. Look Mom I know you're mad at me, but at least let me in and let me take a shower?"

No answer.

'She must be working at the salon.' Rin assumed. Her mom was hairdresser and makeup artist. One of the best in the state. She owned her salon called "Simple Appearances" even though the stuff she did was far from simple. Her mom taught her everything she knew about hair and makeup, one thing Rin would admit she was good at.

'Mikey went to a friend's house last night too' Rin was really wishing she brought her phone and wallet to the party. 'Guess I will have to go through the window.'

Once she successfully broke into her own house, Rin immediately went to her sanctuary, her room. When she opened the door she noticed that her normally spotless room was a mess.

She got that 'Oh shit…' feeling in her stomach, and rushed to her mom's room.

There, nailed on the ceiling was a recently killed cat, dripping blood everywhere. On the walls, written in blood, were the words "We will find you."

And that's when Rin blacked out.

...

oops.

please review :)


	4. The Arrival

To Be loved

Chapter 3: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own

…

When Rin woke up she was in an unfamiliar setting. She was in a very small room and laying in a bed. She couldn't see anything but white. 'Where are my glasses… Oh here. What the...?' Her Bright green orbs adjusted to the light and that's when she remembered what she saw in her house. She couldn't help but cry. Where was her mother? Was she dead? Who was after her? What about Mikey? What was she going to do now?

Some loud footsteps and a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Wh-Who's there?"

"My name is Matthew I am head of the Secret Service and you're on Air Force 1"

Rin was startled. Why would she be on Air Force 1 with the secret service? She doesn't know the president, in fact she hated the president (He was a conservative republican and she was a liberal democrat so she naturally disliked him). The only good thing about him was that he was the first demon to ever be elected. Rin didn't know what to do. This must be some joke set up by her mom to teach her a lesson, right? Right…?

"I would just like to inform you that we will land in Japan in approximately 20 minutes. You should get to the main cabin and buckle your seatbelt." And with that he left.

"Da Fuck?" Rin had no idea what was going on. Should she listen? Was this the real Secret Service? She didn't have anywhere to go or much of a choice, so she decided to listen to her gut which was telling her she could trust Matthew and walked out the room.

…

Matthew walked in to the President's room. "Mr. President, we will be landing soon."

The president was silent.

"Your daughter is awake, and she is physically alright. I had the nurse check up on her while she was asleep"

Again, silence.

"She is a very smart and beautiful girl. She graduated at the top of her class and even started a community service club at her high school and is scheduled to attend Columbia in the fall."

Silence.

"She is quite well rounded too, she is going to play softball there in the spring and she-"

The President finally spoke. "And mentally?"

"I beg your pardon, sir."

"You said she was doing okay physically, but what about mentally. She just went through something quite traumatic."

"We don't know, sir."

"Alright you are dismissed."

As Matthew went out he said "She has your eyes."

The president sighed and looked down at the picture of the love of his life and his daughter when she was only 8 years old.

"If only I was there to protect you Elizabeth."

For the first time, he cried.

…

Rin walked into the main cabin, and the first thing she noticed was that she smelled terrible, and she looked like a homeless person. She hadn't showered since the morning before graduation, which had to be at least 2 or 3 days ago, quite possibly more. 'Eww.'

"Great way to make a first impression" she said out loud while looking at her clothes. She noticed that one of her bags was on seat. She looked in and saw a brand new iPhone 6. "WHAT? Who did this? This isn't supposed to come out for another 2 years?" She was saving up her money for the 5s she couldn't even dream on the 6. She also noticed that all her music, contacts, and apps were on there. "I don't understand, what is going on?"

"Miss Taylor, we will be landing on a couple minutes. You need to be seated." A woman with a kind voice said. Rin could only assume it was a flight attendant.

"Ummm okay"

...

When they landed, Matthew came up to Rin. "You need to speak to the Demon Council, immediately."

"The Demon Council?" Rin had only ever heard of it once. She was a human, there was no need for her to talk to the council.

"Yes it is a matter of your safety and that of your mother's."

"Is my mom alive!?"

"Well… uh… we don't exactly know. I'm sorry."

"Oh"

And with that Rin got off the plane and went into the awaiting limo with Matthew. She took out her new phone and some headphones and listened to _Paradise,_ by City and Colour. She started to prepare herself for the worst.

…

So Rin's dad is the president, and he's also a demon, how could that work out?

As I said her appearance will come into play soon. I need Rin to be exotic looking in japan and there will be another reason explained in the next chapter.

Please review


	5. The Council

To Be Loved

Chapter 4: The Council.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

…

"We need to assassinate Takemaru, NOW. I will sacrifice my best soldiers to go in!"

"We should sacrifice that criminal, Naraku."

"No we need to use the girl the girl first!"

"We can't do that! Even if she is a pathetic human!"

The arguments went on and on. Each council member had something to say, or had an idea. There was a demon representative from each country in the world, some even put aside their differences because this was bigger than anything anyone could imagine. They were truly in a panic. This Takemaru was a huge threat. He was a human, and he hated the idea of a demon and human mating. He didn't understand that demons didn't choose their mates, it was predestined. Intel had stated he was gathering a massive army of followers and was planning to attack soon. He had already kidnapped Elizabeth Taylor and was after her daughter, Rin.

Sesshomaru Taisho sat there silently while he watched his father try to calm everyone down.

"SILENCE" Inu no Taisho's voice echoed in the room. "The girl, Rineé Taylor, is on her way here with The President of the United States. We first must talk to her and inform her of the situation at hand."

"She's a stupid American teenager, she will not understand the gravity of the situation," one council member yelled.

"No. We will talk to her. There are many questions we need to ask. We also need to track all her social networking and text messages. Totosai, please get on that now."

"Will do, My Lord."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder about the human girl that he saved many years ago. He never understood why he saved her in the first place.

*Flashback*

"Please Sesshomaru, you have the tenseiga, you must save my daughter, you must." Bruce Taylor, a panther demon, one of the most powerful demons in the world, next to his father, was begging Sesshomaru to help him.

He thought it was quite comical.

"She is human, and it seems to me you do not care for her anyway. If you did you would be with her and your mate."

"Please," he was crying by now, "I will give you anything you want,"

"Fool, this Sesshomaru doesn't need anything from something as pathetic as you, however, you're in luck, I have wanted to test this out. Your daughter will be the perfect specimen."

Bruce ignored the comment, he was just grateful Sesshomaru agreed. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hn"

A few months later:

Sesshomaru arrived at the children's hospital in Boston. It was easy to see that he was unimpressed. The sick human children disgusted him. 'If humans are this weak they should be extinct' he thought.

He strolled up to the elevator and went to her floor. Once he got to the room he noticed it was empty and the girl was sleeping. It was nighttime in this time zone. When he got close to the young girl he saw how beautiful she really was. The 5 year old had a perfect looking face. He saw a picture of her and her mother on the nightstand. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in the world. A bright green color with hints of blue. It was other-worldly to him. Her blonde hair was now gone on her head but it looked like a golden waterfall in the picture. Sesshomaru sighed, he felt pity for the girl. She didn't deserve this fate.

'Wait, what am I saying? She's a human. She's pathetic.'

He looked on her wrist and saw the hospital bracelet. 'Rineé, a beautiful name.'

Weeks later:

"She doesn't have much time left" Sesshomaru heard the doctor say. "There is nothing more we can do."

The time to test would come soon.

That night Sesshomaru saw her heart monitor fade into nothing. The doctors and nurses came in to pronounce her dead. Once they left for a moment, he went up to the girl and tenseiga began to pulse. He saw the creatures of the underworld and he slayed them.

The girl began to stir "ehhhh. Uhhh."

Green eyes met amber. And for the first time in his life Sesshomaru smiled.

"Who are you mister! Are you one of Rin's doctwors?"

He began to leave but she stopped him when she said "Wait do weave me awone, Rin doesn't want to be awone again!"

"I must go, but I will see you again Rin, I promise."

*End of flashback*

…

He kept his promise, he would see her in a few moments. He still could not believe the effect she had on him. She was a human, he was a demon. She was innocent, he was a monster. This was the first time he ever felt this way about something. He didn't love her, his pride would not allow it. He never loved anything. He refused to love. He never loved his parents, friends, or the woman he had relations with. Love was for the weak. Sesshomaru would never love.

…

Rin was more angry than nervous. Why did she have to go to this council to talk about her mom? Shouldn't they be out looking for her! And what about Mikey? She still had no idea on the whereabouts of her little brother and it was really starting to concern her.

Matthew lead her to an ornate doorway, the architecture in the building was absolutely lovely. Very feudal era Japanese.

"Well this is where I must leave you. Good luck Miss Rin."

Rin gulped, "Thank you Matthew."

He nodded and opened the doors.

…

"Welcome Miss Rin." A booming voice said. Rin was in awe at the amount of people in the room. There was at least 200. She stood there stupidly until a pompous voice said "Well are you going to sit down?"

She looked confused for a moment before mumbling 'Oh right,' and walking over to the chair in the middle.

"Miss Rin, we are going to need to ask you a couple questions." The man from before said. She looked at him and he smiled kindly at her. He was a very handsome man with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail, his markings showed that he was a high-ranking demon. Rin was grateful that she paid attention in her demon history class.

"Okay" she said nervously.

"Your name in Rineé Lynn Taylor?"

"Yes"

"You are 17 years old turning 18 on August 12th?"

"Yes"

"How old were you when your menstrual cycle began?"

Rin did not really want to answer this but the amount of eyes on her was scary and made her even more embarrassed. "I was 9." That is a very young age for girls and Rin felt her cheeks burn when she noticed someone take a note of her answer.

"Are you a virgin?"

What's with the personal questions? "Uhh I am." She answered.

'God could this be more embarrassing.'

"Are you on birth control pills?"

"Yes."

"And what is the reason?"

Jesus Christ. "My uhh periods are heavy and the pill makes it better…"

"Do you know who your father is?"

"No."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

The handsome man sighed and started to talk. "Your mother was kidnapped by a man named Takemaru. He is also after you."

"He hates woman who are affiliated with demons and your mom has been a target for years. She has something he doesn't like."

"I am afraid I am not following… I don't understand."

"Your mother is mated to a demon."

"Umm no that's not possible, I am a human, and so is she."

"It is quite possible. Your mother has a special gene inside her body. This gene allows her to bear full demon male offspring and human female offspring. She has already given birth to 4 demon sons and you are her only daughter. Takemaru thinks it is an abomination to the human evolution. He wants to eliminate the gene and anyone who has it."

Rin was speechless. How could her mother keep this from her? She had 4 older brothers and a demon father! And some psycho has been after her and her mom for year? What the fuck?

"Based off the answers you gave us and your physical traits, we believe you have this gene as well."

…

Some things are explained. Whats going to happen next? Don't worry sessh/rin will develop soon as well as other relationships like izayoi/taisho inu/kag and others as well.


	6. The Departure

To Be Loved

Chapter 5: The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Oh and by the way, I got my first review that said sessh and rin weren't canon. I have been waiting for this moment. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE SESSH/RIN THEN DON'T READ MY STORY. I don't understand, is that not simple to do? Because I'm pretty sure it is. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank my other, smart and not asshole reviewers. Mwah, kisses.**

Now on with the story.

…

Rin P.O.V.

"Umm excuse me? What are you talking about?" I had no idea what was going on, there was so much information to take in. I don't think I can handle it.

"A man is after you because of what your body can do. Tell me, did you know your mother was also a priestess?"

My jaw dropped. "No I did not know that, does that mean I am a priestess to?"

"Only time will tell"

'Okay that was a bit eerie.'

'So some crazy is after me because my uterus can help produce demon males. Fantastic. How am I ever going to trust my mother again, that's if I ever see her again. My mom had left me in the dark on so many important things. God forbid she for trusts me for once. What was the next secret? At this rate I will find out that my father is the president of the United States!' I thought sarcastically. 'This day could not get any worse.'

Soon the actual President of the United States walked in. 'I spoke to soon.'

The handsome man turned to me and said, "Rin this is your father, President Bruce Taylor."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I thought out loud.

Ignoring my comment, he continued, "Rin we believe that you need protection. So for the next couple months you will be staying with my family in Sapporo until further notice."

"What? Don't I have any say in this? I have to go to college in the fall! What about my friends back home? And Mikey?! Where is my brother?"

"Your brother is alright, we contacted him and he is staying with his friend until this matter is resolved."

"Thank god he's alright. Is there any way I can talk to him?" I really wanted to hear his voice, I needed to make sure he was okay.

The president decided it was a good time to speak. His very first words to me were, "I am sorry but you are prohibited from contacting anyone. It is to keep you safe."

Is he for real right now. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You have no authority over me." I heard gasps and whispers. They must have thought I was crazy to stand up to a powerful demon like that. But I didn't care, he was never there for me. He abandoned my mother and me. Why should I ever listen to him?

I could see an emotion in his green eyes. Was it Hurt? Maybe even regret?

"That may be. But you are still a minor in the eyes of the law, so you have no choice but to listen to us." That smart bastard. I hated him so much right now.

"Fine."

…

I was escorted out by the handsome man, whose name I learned is Toga. But he is better known as Inu no Taisho. I asked him if I could call him Taisho. With a laugh he said it was fine with him. He is quite a nice man. He smiled at me and asked me what I liked to do for fun. He was trying to comfort me. I appreciated the thought, but right now comfort wasn't what I needed.

I needed answers.

When he led me outside I saw a man who was looked… familiar. This mystery man looked like Taisho, but a lot more handsome. His long silver locks accented his beautiful face. The marking of a crescent moon that had been in my dreams for as long as I could remember, rested upon his forehead. I stood there dumbly, obviously staring at the man. My trance was broken when he said, "Are you going to stop acting like an imbecile and get in the car, or not?"

My face turned a bright red. Great, the guy I thought was gorgeous is an asshole. I mumbled a quick "Jerk." And got in the car.

"Stupid human." He said all too loudly before getting into the passenger seat. Taisho went to the driver's side and told me it would be a long trip from Tokyo to Sapporo. I tried to figure out where I would have seen a man like him before. He was so unique even for a youkai. Soon jet lag was starting to get to me. Boston is 14 hours behind Tokyo and I desperately needed sleep. I listened to some mellow Lana Del Rey songs and soon I was out cold.

…

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

The girl had been sleeping for hours and her presence was driving me mad. My senses were in a fenzy and I didn't know why. The girl was a naïve and she was human. How could she being doing these…things to me?

"You need to go easy on the girl. She's been through a lot the past few days. She doesn't need your prejudice on top of it." My father said. Little did he know I was the one who saved her all those years ago. Little did he know how she made me feel. Little did I know myself.

He continued on. "I have given you the duty to be her protector. You are strong and she needs someone like you to be around her at all times. Just please try to tolerate her."

"Why can't the half-breed protect her? This task is degrading."

"Your brother has a name."

"Half brother."

"And he is not as mature or powerful as you are. I am trusting you to do this job right, Sesshomaru. Don't disappoint me."

I looked back at the beautiful girl sleeping in the back. She looked so peaceful, but yet there was a hint of sadness in her face. 'Comfort her. Be there for her,' my inner youkai said. 'You know you need her.'

I quickly shut my demon up and focused of the piles of work I had to do when I got to Sapporo.

…

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Can it, Kagome, I am trying to do some research on this Rin chick. The entire demon council has already looked through this so why can't I?"

"Really? It looks a lot more like creeping," Kagome replied.

"I am rather enjoying it."

"Miroku, you only enjoy it because she has big boobs. She's only 17 you pervert!"

"My dear Sango, you know I only have eyes for you." Miroku grabbed Sango and brought her into a passionate kiss where he proceeded to grope her ass.

SMACK

"Was that really necessary, Sango? I was only trying to show my love for you"

"That's a real nice way to show it you lecher."

"Hey shut up for a second. Look at this picture," Inuyasha said looking almost concerned. It was a picture of Rin when she was a child and another child. It had over 200 likes. "Look at the caption."

_"Hey Jade. It's been 2 years since you have passed on. I miss you so much. We never got a chance to do what we planned to do together. You will miss graduation and our 21__st__ birthday. You won't go off to college and we won't get to go to each other's weddings. If you can read this caption somehow, I hope you know that there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I miss my best friend so much. Rest in Peace, Jade. I know you are in a better place."_

"That's so sad! This poor girl has been through more than anyone should have to!" Kagome said with a frown.

"Keh. Just wait till she meets her asshole brothers."

A woman's voice echoed through the room. "Yeah. It is rather sad, Kagome."

"Oh hey mom."

"Inuyasha, Rin will be arriving soon and I think it's best if your friends leave. I was to get her settled in."

"We are very sorry Ms. Taisho, of course we will leave." Kagome said apologetically.

"Hey don't be sorry. We are just trying to help the girl. And please Kagome call me Izayoi."

Kagome and the others bowed and went to their cars.

"You know, I like that Kagome a lot more than Kikyo."

"Mom, Kikyo is my girlfriend, and I love her. Kagome is just a friend."

"Sure…"

And with that Izayoi walked out the door with a smirk on her face.

...

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	7. The Dog Demon

To Be Loved

Chapter 6: The Dog Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own

2 updates in one day. Holla!

…

Rin POV

As I walked up to the house, my jaw dropped. This is not a house! It's a freaking palace! How rich are these people?

"Welcome to my home, Miss Rin, I am Izayoi, Inu no Taisho's wife and mate." said a sweet voice. I looked at the woman who spoke. She was absolutely beautiful. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and her big brown eyes started kindly at me. She let out her hand to me, asking me to come in. I took her hand and walked in. It was even more gorgeous inside.

"Here, I am sure Sesshomaru will grab your bags, and I will lead you to your room."

I looked to the gorgeous man and smiled. 'Sesshomaru, huh? I finally know your name.' I looked back to Mrs. Taisho and said…

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Taisho, I don't have any bags with me."

"What? You don't have anything? Well that mean we will have to go shopping tomorrow!" she exclaimed with excitement. Taisho rolled his eyes at his mate and wife. "And please call me Izayoi. Mrs. Taisho makes me sound old."

I laughed, she reminded me of my mother.

…

I got to my room, and some extra clothes were already laid out for me. Damn, Izayoi works fast.

The room was huge. It had a king size bed, a walk in closet and a full size bathroom. This is bigger than the entire first floor of my house. The bathroom was stocked with expensive shampoos and body washes. A new toothbrush and razor blade were sitting on the counter. "I should take a shower."

…

When I got out of the shower, everything finally hit me. My mom could be dead. She lied to me. I have brothers. My dad is the freaking president. I'm in Japan. No one knows where I am. I can't talk to anyone. And I will probably not make it to my first semester at Columbia.

So I did what every teenage girl who feels sorry for herself does.

I cried. I cried until I couldn't feel my face anymore. I cried until I couldn't feel anymore.

...

Sessh POV

I could smell her tears all the way in my room. It was a nuisance. Why was the pathetic girl crying? More importantly, why did I want to go in there and be with her?

My father walked into my room. "You can smell it too?"

"Yes her crying is quite annoying."

"Not her tears, Sesshomaru."

His father knew. He always knew.

"Her scent is one of fertility. Every demon male who is not mated will be driven mad by her scent until she is marked. I know you smell it."

"I won't deny that her scent is… intriguing."

"It bothered you in the car. You were restless. You kept looking back at her, with a look of sympathy on your face. I have never seen that emotion in you."

"She's a human, father. I don't stoop as low as you."

Taisho ignored the comment, knowing he got to his son. "Rin is a gorgeous girl Sesshomaru, there is no need to be ashamed."

"I have Kagura."

"But she is not your intended. If she was, you would have marked her. But Rin-"

"Is a stupid human girl. She is nothing to me."

Just as the words came out of my mouth, I smelled the girl's presence outside the door.

…

Rin POV

'Crap. I'm lost. This house is too big for my own good.'

I heard voices coming from one of the rooms, and I heard my name. Followed by Sesshomaru's harsh words. _"She is a stupid human girl. She is nothing to me."_

Normally, something like what he said wouldn't bother me. Hell, I have been called a lot worse, but under these circumstances, I couldn't not cry.

Everything just sucked. I am in Japan, all alone, and everyone hates me. Great. Oh and on top of it I'm lost. Double great.

I quickly wiped my tears, plucked up some courage, and walked through the doors. Sesshomaru turned and stared at me with his usual expressionless face, an unknown emotion was swimming in his gorgeous, amber eyes.

"Umm I'm sorry to bother you, but I don't know how to get back to my room from here."

"No problem, sweetheart. Just go down the hall and take the first left. Your bedroom is down that wing. If you see a staircase you went too far."

I smiled "Thank you."

He just nodded and waited for me to leave. I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me the entire time until I walked out the door, and down the hallway.

Once I got to my room, I cried until the darkness took me into a deep slumber.

…

"Fuck this." Inuyasha yelled while slamming down the xbox controller.

"You're just a sore loser, mutt."

"Hey Koga, go fuck yourself."

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Can you both just shut up! You're giving me a headache." Kagome said while rubbing her temples. "You two are so immature."

Inuyasha was bored, so he figured he would invite over a few friends. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, and Kohaku were all there. However, Kikyo couldn't make it.

"Hey Yash. Is that girl you were stalking here yet?" Kagome asked.

"I was not stalking her, and yeah she came last night. I haven't met her yet though. I'm assuming she's sleeping in. The jet lag is 14 hours from Boston."

"Wow that's a lot," Shippo said.

"I smelled her tears last night too. She's had a rough couple days. Oh and by the way, she smells incredible. My dad said it's because she's not mated yet and she's meant for a powerful demon."

"Are you serious?" Sango said incredulously.

"Yep," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Oh and Koga, she's major jail bait. She's only 17, but she has one of the best racks I have ever-"

"Finish that sentence and you die, Miroku."

"Sorry my dear Sango."

Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Hey prick, what do you want."

"I needed to talk to you in private, half breed, but I see I will have to wait."

...

Rin POV

"Rin, are you awake? I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me today," Izayoi said through the door. She was really one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"I would love to, but I don't have anything to wear." I answered her as I opened the door. I was not going outside in pajamas.

She stepped inside. "Don't worry I already brought an outfit I think you will like. I also came in earlier and put some makeup in your bathroom. I hope you don't mind."

Wow this woman is amazing. "No I don't mind at all thank you so much."

"Here you go, can you be done in 15? I want to get there a bit early."

"That's sounds great," I replied.

She walked out the door, and I looked at the outfit, which was actually really cute. It was a fuchsia maxi dress that was synched at the waist and a pair of white sandals to go with it. It was the perfect size for me too. I went into the bathroom, applied my makeup, and put a braided headband in my wavy hair. I actually didn't look half bad.

I walked out my door and noticed Izayoi was waiting for me. "Oh Rin, you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks."

…

As I walked downstairs, I heard a bunch of people talking. They must have company over, which makes me feel even more out of place.

"Rin! You haven't met Inuyasha yet! Follow me, he is just in this room with some friends."

'Great, I have to meet new people.'

When we walked in it immediately went silent. Everyone turned and looked at me as if I was some deformed creature. Sesshomaru especially.

"Everyone this is Rin. She will be staying with us for a while."

"Hi," I said rather shyly.

A buy with really cute dog ears came up to me and… sniffed me. He turned to a boy with long dark brown hair and said, "What did I tell you?"

"Inuyasha, that was rather rude. Well we are going shopping, so we will see you all later." She turned to me and said "sorry about my son, he can be an idiot at times."

I laughed it off, honestly I was more concerned about Sesshomaru. No matter what I did, he wouldn't escape from my thoughts. He was a jerk who hated me. But I think I was starting to like him. And I don't know why, I don't want to. I just can't help it! He's so hot but I'm so… not.

Ughh why can't anything be simple?

When we got in the car Izayoi asked "Rin, dearest, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just…uhh…thinking."

"I see. And about who?"

"What? How did you know I was thinking about someone?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

Shit. Nice one Rin.

"Is it a boy?"

Yeah I couldn't lie to her. "Yeah."

"Is it Sesshomaru?"

Jesus Christ this woman was like Superman.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the way you looked at him. It's the way Kagome looks at Inuyasha."

"Is kagome his girlfriend?"

"Sadly, no. He is dating a rather unpleasant woman. Just like Sesshomaru is."

I sighed. Of course Sesshomaru would have a girlfriend.

"Don't worry dearest, if it's meant to be it will be."

"Woah I only think Sesshomaru is attractive. I really don't like him otherwise."

"Your blush says differently."

God damn.

…

So I tried to make this chapter more light hearted I guess. I don't know if it worked out, but hey I tried.

Please review.


	8. The Family

To Be Loved

Chapter 7: The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own

The story will be in rin's pov from now on, unless stated otherwise.

…

I had been staying at the Taisho's for about a week. I had finally gotten used to the time zone difference, and I would soon start defense lessons with Sesshomaru. I was actually looking forward to spending some time with him. Maybe if I got to know him better, he wouldn't hate me as much.

Today, however, I was dreading. The President, my brothers, and other council members would be over soon to eat dinner. Apparently Taisho was very good friends with The President, but my brothers were good friends with Sesshomaru. If they are good friends with Sesshomaru, they're probably jerks.

I had to dress nice. Blah. I wore a sheer, cream colored maxi dress. The breast was in a crisscrossed pattern that made my already big boobs, huge. I decided to leave my hair down and curly like usual. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I applied little make-up. Just a bit of eyeliner on my water line, some mascara, and clear lip gloss.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Fuck. Maybe I can pretend I didn't hear." I said to no one in particular. I turned my music down, hoping they would forget about me.

A couple minutes later I heard Izayoi call for me. "Rin, the guests are here."

Son of bitch. Now I had to act classy, and get to know my family. I stressful dinner is just the best way to do it.

"Maybe if I threw myself out the window…"

"I would not advise doing that."

I screamed "Sesshomaru! Don't sneak up on a girl like that." Then I saw him. He looked down right sexy. His hair pulled back into a pony tail, much like his father's. He wore a 3 piece suit that was just looked… so indescribably good. I wanted to grab his tie and pull him right to my lips. 'Wait what am I thinking!? He's an arrogant douchebag… but he's so perfect. Oh my god, Rin, focus.'

He was looking at me with a smirk. "Hn. You must come down now." He took my hand 'EEEPPPP!' and led me down stairs.

"You should smile more often."

"Hn."

'Gosh he's adorable.'

…

When we got to the set of doors before the dining room, I thought I was going to pee my pants. He could obviously tell I was nervous. He whispered in my ear, "You will be fine."

I almost believed him. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me. I thought I was nothing to you."

He looked down at me and tilted my chin up. Amber eyes bore down into mine, his face serious, his tone truthful, "I lied."

Our faces inches apart, my eyes started to close when, the door opened. I snapped back to reality and the nerves came back.

...

Sessh POV

I cannot believe I just did that.

'You liked it. You want her. She's a virgin, untouched by any man. She will be all yours, unlike Kagura.'

My inner youkai was getting out of hand. I forgot Kagura was here. Along with Inuyasha's girlfriend, his friends, council members, and my dreadful mother.

'You know she is OUR intended, she's OUR mate.'

Thankfully, my father interrupted my thoughts. "Thank you for fetching Rin, Sesshomaru. Now why don't you two sit at the end of the table."

"A-Alright" Rin's nerves were completely obvious. Her face was bright red and she kept looking down at the ground. It was rather cute.

The table was silent until my mother, very loudly, spoke to Rin. "So Rineé, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes that's fine." I could tell it wasn't fine.

"I heard you're going to Columbia in the fall. That's a very good school. What do you plan on studying? Law? Pre-med?"

"Oh no I am actually going to major in English. I want to be either a writer or a teacher."

The horrified looks she got were priceless. Everyone, including her 'family', looked at her like she was stupid.

Again my mother broke the silence. "Well isn't that… lovely."

Rin didn't say anything else. She looked like she was about to cry. What I did next, I will never understand. I blame my inner demon.

"Well I think that's honorable. She's doing what she wants to do, nothing wrong with that."

Council members gasped. I could feel my father's smirk. Inuyasha spit out his food. 'Imbecile.' Her brother's, my friends, and Kagura looked at me like I had three heads. I turned back to Rin, who mouthed a thank you and grabbed my hand underneath the table, rubbing it softly to show her appreciation. The gesture was calming. Her small hands were so smooth and delicate. I didn't want to let them go.

Then I saw her father, the man who asked me to save her all those years ago. He glared at me with pure anger and hatred. He probably thought I was stealing his little girl away. He never had her.

On the other hand, he knew what I was like with women, he probably thought I would make Rin a conquest. I don't think I could ever treat her that way.

The president decided to speak up. "Izayoi this was a wonderful dinner. May I speak to my daughter and sons, alone?"

Izayoi looked at Rin, who had a frown on her face. "I guess it's okay."

"Lovely, please let us depart to another room."

Rin looked at me. Her eyes begging for help.

I nodded at her and squeezed her hand to tell her she would be fine. When she let go, I felt empty. She looked at me one last time before leaving with her family.

…

I really wanted Sesshomaru with me right now. His presence was the only comforting thing I had right now, and it was in another room, too far away.

I sat down on the couch, and an awkward silence went on.

My brother's wouldn't even look at me.

"Rineé, these are your brother's," He pointed to the oldest looking one, "Gabriel or Gabe, he is the oldest. He is mated and married. And a very successful cooperate lawyer."

"Nice to meet you." He actually sounded genuine…

"Likewise"

He pointed to my next brother. "This is James, the second eldest. He is also mated. He plays for the Los Angeles Lakers, while also working for out insurance company." I fucking hated the lakers.

"Hello"

"Hi."

He continued down the line, "This is Beau." Interesting name "Not yet mated. He's a brain surgeon." Jesus these kids were smart.

"Hey little sis."

"Hey." He seemed the nicest so far.

"And lastly, this is Spencer, also not mated. He just started his own record company."

"Wow that's really cool," I said, I sang a bit. I was in a band in high school.

"Thanks kid."

Really? Why did he just call me kid? Ughh.

Another silence ensued. Until, all of a sudden, my father became angry. He rubbed his forehead, and mumbled some inaudible words.

"So how long have you been with Sesshomaru?"

"Excuse me? I'm not 'with' Sesshomaru. He's just a friend."

"Oh really? Just a friend. So how come he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat?"

"Are you crazy? What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the blush. I saw you hold his hand."

"That's nothing. He's just a-"

"He is no good Rin. You keep that in mind. He has hurt so many women in his lifetime. Your brothers here can testify. He's dating a girl who was at the dinner party! Did he tell you that?"

I was shocked. He didn't tell me. It kind of stung.

"I can tell he didn't. You stay away from him. I forbid you to talk to him."

I started to cry. "And what makes you think you have any control over me? You were never there for me. You knew I existed, I can tell. You could have at least visited once. But you never did. I grew up thinking I was a regret, like I didn't belong. All the girls had their father's to go to the father-daughter dance with them. I never had that. I was never called 'daddy's little girl' or 'princess' or 'angel.' I was the girl everyone felt bad for. I was 'the girl without a dad.' I was never told I was beautiful by my father. I was never protected from boys by my father. I was never taught to play sports by my father. You know who did all that? My mom. She did everything for me. She deserves so much better than you. She's the one person I really need right now. So you know what 'Dad' you can go fuck yourself. I don't want anything to do with you. You may have helped create me, but you will never be my Dad."

And with that I ran. And I just kept running until I was outside and far away.

I took off my shoes and climbed a cherry blossom tree. I just really wanted my mom. I really needed her right now.

And for the second time, I cried myself to sleep.

…

Damn rin. She got some fire in her.

Please review.


	9. The Affair

To Be Loved

Chapter 8: The Affair

Disclaimer: I don't own.

This chapter is going to be longish and very fluffy.

…

Sessh POV

I was… with… Kagura when Rin ran. I heard bits and pieces of what was going on, but Kagura was distracting me. When I heard her run out the door, I left Kagura.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell? I wasn't done."

I didn't care. I only cared about Rin.

Just as I was about to go out the door and track her down, her father threw me against a wall. He grabbed me by my shirt, and punched me right in the jaw. Naturally, I punched back with greater force, causing him to fall to the ground. That's when, as I heard Rin use the expression before, 'shit hit the fan.'

My demon took me over. His did as well. Walls were dented, glass shattered, tables broken, etc.

I could barely remember the fight, however, we were both in pretty bad shape.

Finally, my father, James, and Spencer grabbed me, and Beau and Gabe grabbed Bruce.

"If you ever, EVER, touch my daughter, I will make your life so miserable, you'll be begging for death!"

My father was trying his hardest to hold me back, but I was determined to shut that idiot up. "As I recall, Mr. President, you BEGGED ME to save her all those years ago. What has changed from then to now?"

"You son of a bitch."

The Taylor boys and their father walked out the door with one last warning. "You will do well to remember what I said, Sesshomaru."

My mother came over to me and slapped me right across the face. "You idiot son, what have you done?"

"I have done nothing mother. I simply brought her back to life 12 years ago."

My father looked irate. He knew Rin was my intended mate, and I had probably just ruined it.

Rin will be mine, no one will ever take her from me.

…

The next morning I woke up in the tree, I could still feel the tear stains on my check. 'I must have been crying all night.'

On top of it, Sesshomaru hadn't come for me like I thought he would. 'That girl, Kagura? Yeah that's it. She was a demon. She was tall, thin, and just plain beautiful. Sesshomaru would never want me when he can have her.'

I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Mikey and for my mom. I could get through this.

"Oh who am I kidding?" I said and sat on the ground and kept crying. "Sesshomaru is right, I am just a pathetic human. I am nothing."

"Didn't I tell you I lied?"

I jumped. God, how does he do that? "Sesshomaru, you need to stop sneaking up on me."

"Why do you cry?"

"I really just- I miss my mom."

That's when he hugged me. Sesshomaru Taisho, the ice king, arrogant prick, asshole, jerk face, hugged me. That's when I noticed that he was injured.

"Maru, what happened to you?" I said as I put my hand to his cheek, examining the bruise on his jaw, "You look hurt."

"Maru?" he asked.

"It's my new nickname for you, or would you rather I call you sesshy? And answer my question!"

"I got in a fight."

"With who? Inuyasha? You two need to take in down a notch, I mean come on, you guys are family you should love each-"

"It was your father."

Oh no, how could he do that. My father really wasn't helping his cause. "What? How could this happen?"

"He wants me to stay away from you. He thinks I am going to hurt you."

"Well, are you going to hurt me?"

He looked into my eyes, and wiped an excess tear. "Never."

…

The day after…

I was to begin my training with Maru today. I was just happy to spend some more time with him.

I walked outside and saw he was shirtless. I had to stop myself from drooling. He was just so attractive.

"Are you ready, Rin?"

"Umm I guess." He walked over to me, seemingly giving me his hand to lead me somewhere, but instead he twisted my arm around and pulled me to his chest, before tripping me to the ground.

"Never let your guard down."

"Jerk." I mumbled, he smirked.

He soon taught me the basics of fighting face to face with someone. Though I was doing well, I could never take him down. He was much too strong for me.

"I think that's enough for today. Would you care for a late lunch?" Was he asking me on a date? No, Rin, he just wants food.

"That would be lovely."

He ordered some sushi for us. It was the best I have ever had.

"Where is everyone?" I was curious, I hadn't seen anyone since the morning.

"The half-breed is with his girlfriend. My father and Izayoi are at party."

"So it's just you and me?"

"Yes."

"Is Kagura going to come over?"

"No. why would she?"

"Well she's your girlfriend."

"Not really."

"Oh so she's just a fuck buddy."

"Basically."

"That's terrible! She has feelings too! How could you do that to someone?"

"Why do you care, Rin?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know.

The day ended, and I went to bed.

…

"Alright let's play, never have I ever."

"What?"

"I want to learn about you. So here are the rules. I will say never have I ever (insert something here) and if you have done it, put a finger up, keep count on them too. Usually you do this with alcohol, but that's probably not the best idea right now. But please play!" I gave him my puppy eyes. That always worked with my mom.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Okay I will start. Never have I ever smoked weed."

He put a finger up. "I can already tell I will lose this game."

"Not my problem. Your turn."

"Never have I ever had blonde hair."

I put a finger up. "I see how it is, Maru." He chuckled.

"Okay never have I ever been a demon."

"Oh good one," he said while putting up another finger. I laughed at him, he was joking with me. I would say we were friends now.

"Hmm, never have I ever kissed a human." Things were starting to get interesting. I put a finger up. I had kissed my prom date before, he had a huge crush on me, and I though prom was a good place to have a first kiss.

"Okay, never have I ever kissed a demon." He smirked and put a finger up.

"You know Rin, maybe we should fix that."

WHAT. DID HE JUST SAY THAT? DID HE JUST REALLY SAY THAT? Pinch me I must be dreaming. That can't be Sesshomaru? But it is. He just asked me to kiss him. EEEEP. Okay Rin, be cool, be cool.

"Maybe we should."

He stood up, pulled me to his bare chest. The sunshine was hitting him just right. His beautiful eyes were scanning up and down my body. I bushed, and looked away, feeling insecure. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other arm felt my body until his hand reached my chin. "You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on." For once I believed him. He started to close the distance between us, and then our lips met.

I have never felt anything more electric. The kiss was just a small one, but it was dizzying. i touched my lips, "wow."

He grabbed me again and pulled me into a deeper and more passionate kiss. We fell to the ground, with him on top of me. He licked my lips, asking for an entrance, which I gladly allowed. Our tongues began to battle for dominance. He broke from my lips, giving me some much needed air, and started to kiss my neck. His hand traveled to my breast where he began to feel me. He eventually went under my shirt and teased my nipple. I have never been touched like this before. It was so foreign but so welcomed. He ripped off my shirt and bra completely. He looked down at me with a smile on his face. "Wow."

"Thank you, Maru."

"No thank you."

Just as he began to undress I heard… a knock?

"Rin, wake up it's time for breakfast!" it was Izayoi, waking me up.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. It was a dream? I knew it was too good to be true.

"I'm coming!" literally. I had a fucking sex dream about Sesshomaru. I can't even look at him now. Somebody shoot me and put me out of my misery.

…

When I walked into the kitchen, Taisho asked "How is the training going?

"It's great," I said quickly, looking down at my breakfast, trying to avoid Maru.

"Good, well you will be learning about weapons today. Inuyasha, Izayoi, and I will not be here. However, I do trust Sesshomaru with you.

NO NO NO. I CAN'T BE ALONE WITH HIM RIGHT NOW. I CAN'T.

"O-Okay."

…

Sessh POV

Rin seemed tense. Something must be bothering her. My inner demon wanted me to console her immediately. So once my parents left I asked her, "Rin what's wrong? You have been acting strange, even for you."

Not even a sarcastic remark. "Nothing is wrong, Maru."

"Do not lie to me."

She sighed. "It's rather stupid actually. I had a dream last night, where you umm… how do I put this? You uhh kissed me and then we almost… did it."

"How is that stupid?"

"Because you would never kiss me, I mean you're gorgeous and you have the perfect girlfriend and I'm just me." She doesn't think she's worthy of me.

"You don't believe that you're beautiful?"

"I never have."

Rin POV

"Then allow this Sesshomaru to show you how beautiful you are." He took my hand and brought me in the house, to a large bathroom with a full length mirror.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw something I didn't like. Just everything about myself bothered me.

"Where shall I start? How about your hair? It's soft, long, silky, and exotic. I just want to run my fingers through it every time I see you." His hands were roaming up and down my body as he was saying it, his breath against my ear caused me to shiver.

"Your skin is flawless, so smooth, so touchable." His thumb was massaging my shoulder, coaxing me into him.

"Your body is-"

"Stop right there. I hate my body, please don't-"

"How could you hate your body? It tempts me every time you walk. Your wide hips tease me as they sway, your perfect bottom just waiting to be…" he smacked my ass causing me to yelp and then he rubbed it lovingly. "Touched."

"Your breasts my dear, well they are just… great." He then turned to me, cupped them and kissed them.

"And lastly your eyes. The first time I saw them, I knew you were the one. They are so gorgeous, so innocent. Your eyes made me crazy for you."

I couldn't believe he was saying these things to me. I was blushing uncontrollably. 'He likes me too.'

"Rin, I need to tell you something."

Oh no "What is it?"

"Your father did care about you. He cared about you so much that he asked me to save you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were a child, you had cancer, and you died."

"Maru, you're scaring me."

"I saved you. I brought you back to life with my sword." He whipped out a very old looking sword.

"This is the tenseiga. It can bring a soul back from the underworld. It brought you back to life a long time ago."

"Oh. My. God. You're the one."

"Pardon?"

"You're the man in my dreams. You're the one I have been saving myself for."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. I just basically told him that I was in love with him. And I was in love with him.

And finally, he pulled me into our first kiss. Thankfully it wasn't a dream this time.

And that's when the secret love affair started.

…

So yes, they are finally developing a relationship, however the lemon won't be till much later. Sorry.

Please review!


	10. The Game

To Be Loved

Chapter 9: The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own.

In the last chapter, the 'never have I ever' part is the dream. Sorry for any confusion.

…

Inu POV

"I can't even take you. You're legit, the BIGGEST asshole I have ever met."

"Am I 'legit' the biggest asshole?"

"Yeah you 'legit' are."

"OH MY KAMI SHUT THE FUCK UP!" they both turned and glared at me. But at least they piped down. I can't take their fighting anymore. A couple weeks ago they were best friends, and now they're mortal enemies. To make it worse, Kagura comes over and completely bashes Rin. Sesshomaru does jack shit to defend her. He really is an asshole.

"Rin, just stop taking to him. He's not even worth it."

"This doesn't involve you, half breed."

"HEY! YOU DO NOT CALL HIM THAT! You should never make fun of someone for something they can't control. Inuyasha is a great person, you would know that if you took your head out of your ass every once in a while."

Damn Rin was good.

"Pathetic human. You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Umm yeah I do actually, I was teased a lot as a kid because I had boobs before any other girl did. They always said I was fat because of it, so you should shut the fuck up." She began to cry and ran up to her room.

"You better fix that, prick."

He just growled and followed after her.

…

"Was that convincing enough?" I asked as he walked into the room.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Maybe a little too convincing, and about what you said, did that actually happen to you?"

"Yeah. The girls at school always said that to me. It's probably why I don't like my body."

"I should kill them for their insolence."

I laughed. "I appreciate the thought, Maru. But I don't think about it anymore."

"But I can smell your sadness. Will you let your mate cheer you up?"

"Of course."

He set me down on the bed, and a very heated make out session ensued. Our bodies were grinding against each other, I could feel myself getting hotter every second. We would have to stop soon or we might end up doing something I was definitely not ready for.

"Maru, ohh, we-we have to, uhh, stop."

He looked disappointed but stopped anyway. "I really want to take this slow. Especially because it's a secret. Okay?"

"Yes. That is fine. However, I cannot wait for the day when you're mine." He purred seductively.

"So how does mating work anyway?"

"Well I court you, it's like the human custom of 'dating', then the council must approve. After that, we mate and I mark you. Once you are marked, you share my lifespan and no other man can touch you. If any man even tries to take you, the mark will kill him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes it has happened before. The demon bond is so strong, it protects it's mate even when they are not around."

"That's amazing."

"Hn."

"Wait, The President is on the council, he would never let us mate."

"That's why we can't go to the council. Once we are mated, I will tell the council. But we cannot tell them beforehand, your father would have me killed."

"Wouldn't he kill you anyway?"

"He could, but after we are mated, if I die you will die since you're a human."

"Then I guess that plan will work. But can't they terminate matings?"

"I would kill every single one of them before they could take me from you."

"Aww Maru! That was strangely sweet."

We sat there for a couple minutes, just enjoying each other's company. I found out he was 502 years old. I always had a thing for older men. I blamed my daddy issues. His tone suddenly turned serious.

"Maru, what's wrong?"

"Rin, I think you should talk to your father."

"Uhh no thanks."

"Rin, if you talk to him, he might go easier when he finds out about us. He does love you."

"HA. Funny way of showing it."

"Rin, please. Do it for me. Do it for us." Wow. I have never seen Maru like that. He really wants this to work. It made my heart flutter.

"I will do it for us."

"That's my girl."

Hmmm. His girl. I could get used to that.

…

The President came back to Japan, and I decided to help my cause and talk to him. He was coming to pick me up in about 2 minutes. I guess he was taking me out for the day. It was the fourth of July in America, so he probably wanted to celebrate it with me.

And then the dreaded doorbell rang. Sesshomaru was across the room, smiling an appreciative smile at me. Izayoi pushed me out the door, happy I was trying to mend things with my father.

When I got out the door, my father was leaning against the car.

"What, no secret service?"

"They don't know that I'm out."

Great. Today will be the day I'm killed now.

He drove downtown to a small restaurant. A cute little sushi place.

In the sushi place, my father tried to start small talk. I wasn't buying it. After the meal was over I clled him out.

"Okay. What do you really want to talk about?"

He laughed, and I gave him a confused look. "You are your mother's daughter." Well no shit Sherlock. "She always knew when I wanted to talk. You remind so much of her."

"Oh. Well I lived with her my whole life."

He had a dreamy look on his face. "She's a wonderful person. Drop dead gorgeous, kind, smart, not to mention stubborn as hell"

I laughed a bit. "Momo was always headstrong."

"Momo?"

"Yeah it's my name for her. She would always call me Rinny, so I thought momo suited her."

"You two must have a great relationship."

That stung. Especially because of what my last words to her were. I had a sudden need to tell him. Someone needed to know. "Dad, can I tell you something?"

He jumped on the opportunity. "Of course, do you want to talk here?"

"Actually can we go to the park?"

…

When we got to the park, I sat down on the bench with him and just cried. I could tell he had no experience in the comforting department, but he was trying.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"My last words to mom were 'I hate you.' I am such a terrible daughter." I was sobbing. His shirt was drenched in my tears. "After all she did for me, that's how I repaid her."

"Rin, she knows you didn't hate her. You're still young, you make mistakes. It's part of life. Hell I am old and I still make mistakes. In fact I made a terrible, unforgivable mistake."

"Yeah what was that?"

"When I left you and your mother. Not a day goes by where I don't regret walking out that door."

Flashback

"Elizabeth, I am taking the boys, and I am leaving."

You could hear her heart break. She clutched her stomach and sobbed. "What? Why? You can't do this to me! I thought you loved me."

"You thought wrong. Here's a check for $250,000. I will send one every year. Good bye" The last thing he saw was Elizabeth fall to the ground and sob.

End flashback

"Then why did you leave?"

"It was to protect you. I knew Takemaru was after you. If I left you alone, he would only focus on trying to take me down. The only reason he hates you, is because of me and Taisho. He was in love with Izayoi, then she mated a demon, then he fell for your mother, and I took her away from him. The reason why he is going after you is because you're human. Inuyasha is too powerful for him. I am not trying to offend you, it's the truth."

"I know dad. I know."

I sat there, leaning against his chest, his arm wrapped around me, and I felt safe. I knew my dad loved me.

"Dad, I know that you told Sesshomaru to save me."

"How did you know that?"

"He told me. I know you don't like him, but he's a good man. He was the one who convinced me to go with you today."

He gave an incredulous look.

"Don't worry dad, I'm glad I did."

…

"My lord, we have confirmed the girl is at the Taisho residence in Sapporo."

A dark figure laughed menacingly "Excellent."

"Should we start the attack now?"

"No we must wait. The girl must be at her most vulnerable. And besides I still want to have some fun with her mother." He said while looking down at the terrified figure.

"You will pay for this Takemaru! You will never have my daughter!"

"We'll see. Guards take her to dungeon."

As Elizabeth was being dragged away, "You will pay!"

…

Uh oh.

Please review.


	11. The Confession

To Be Loved

Chapter 10: The Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own.

…

Inu POV

"I can't believe my dad is making me take US History. We live in Fucking Japan for god's sake." University was a bitch for me anyway. I didn't need a stupid class like this to bring my gpa down.

"Yash, you're family has clients in America, and it's the most powerful country. It's good to know about it." He handed me a much needed beer.

I hated it when he was right.

"Shut up Miroku."

"I am just trying to help. So what's up with you and Kikyo?"

"Nothing. She dumped me for Naraku."

"The Criminal?"

"Yeah. He just got of prison, and apparently he's a good person now. He might team up with the council. He hates Takemaru too."

"A common enemy."

"I guess so."

"Well I'm sorry, Yash."

"It isn't really bothering me to be honest. She was annoying the shit out of me lately anyway."

"Oh well then it all worked out for the best. So when are you going to ask kags out?"

I spit out my beer. "Uh why?"

"Because she's in love with you. And we all know you love her so let's get this show on the road."

I thought about it for a second. Kagome was amazing. She was always there for me, she never judged me. And damn she as gorgeous. "You know, maybe I should."

"Holy shit I didn't think that would work."

"I'm gonna call her right now!"

"That's the spirit! I got to go back home to Sango, see ya later."

I said good bye to Miroku and quickly dialed her number. She answered the phone, "_Hey Yashie! What's up?"_

"Let's go out tonight."

"_Okay. Who else is going?"_

"Just you and me"

_"Like a date?"_

"Yes a date."

_"Seriously? What about Kikyo?"_

"We broke up a couple weeks ago."

_"Well in that case, I'd love to Inuyasha."_

"Great, see you tonight."

_"Bye Inuyasha!"_

And then Rin came in "OH MY GOD YASH! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH KAGOME?"

Why must she be so hyper all the time? "Yeah…"

"Well give me the details! Where are you going? Are you gonna kiss her? Is she your mate? OHMYGOD what if she's your mate? It will be like a 'girl next door' story. AWW THAT'S SO CUTE! Or as the Japanese say KAWAII! So how many kids are you going to have? Can I be in the wedding? Can I help pick out her dress? THIS IS TOO PERFECT."

"Woah woah woah. Slow down Rin. It's the first date."

"And it is only the most important. Inuyasha you have to get this perfect. Plan it out, and make sure to go somewhere she likes. What does she like?"

Come to think of it I didn't really know what she liked. Wait I got it! "She likes ice cream and shoes."

"Then take her for a walk and get ice cream and on the walk, make sure to get to know her better so you know more than two things about her." She had a point.

She examined my paper, "By the way, Kennedy's biggest blunder was The Cuban Missile Crisis, not his affair with Marilyn Monroe. But nice try."

"Whatever, the affair was more interesting."

"Can't argue with that. But Kennedy was a rather good president, first catholic elected into office."

"Can you just do this for me?"

She laughed. "Nope. I already took APUSH and I don't want to go through it again."

...

Izayoi and Taisho thought it would be a great idea to have Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's, and their friend's over. Of course they invited my family as well. Now I didn't really want to do this because Sesshomaru had promised to take me out. We had a whole fight planned out and I had his punishment planned ;) as well. It really was not fair. Everyone was outside mingling while I sat on the large staircase and thought about life.

Kagome and Inuyasha went on their date, and it's safe to say they are official. They would make out every five seconds and I was jealous. Extremely jealous. They could hold hands, joke with each other, whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears. I could only admire Sesshomaru from afar. And until we were mated, if anyone found out about us, there would be hell to pay.

We would brush by each other at times, hands would feel, and glances were exchanged. When Kagura came over, my life sucked. Sesshomaru and I had to keep up appearances, so she stuck to him like a blood sucking leech. She would sit on his lap, kiss him, touch him. It wasn't fair. I could tell he didn't enjoy it. At first I wasn't sure, but he made it clear that he was no longer interested in her. She would offer him sex, he would decline.

She was sitting next to him, holding his hand, and I'm sitting here thinking that should be me. I'm still a minor till august 12th, but once that's over he is all mine. Watch out Kagura.

As I sat there thinking, Kagome came over. "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

"Just contemplating life."

"Sounds like fun…?

"Haha, not really."

"Is it about Sesshomaru?"

"Nope," I lied. "I found out I'm a priestess though. A weak one at that." That was true, a woman named Kaede came about a week ago and sensed the power in me.

"I was weak at first too. Don't worry just keep working at it."

"I can't even perform a simple cleansing. How am I going to get up to purification, teleportation, and herbal spells by the next month?"

"You can do it Rin, Kaede is teaching you right?"

"Yep."

"Then you will be fine."

"I hope you're right." She gave me a sympathetic smile before going back outside.

I found myself alone once again, seemed like I was always alone. All my friends were back home, they probably forgot about me by now. My brother was also back home. My mom nowhere to be found. It just really sucked sometimes. My dad was here but he was busy talking to Taisho and avoiding Sesshomaru. My mind wandered back to Sesshomaru. Why couldn't he be with me right now? I just wanted to hold him and snuggle into his warm chest.

I sighed, went outside and decided to go for a walk. The Taisho's had a massive garden and a trail through the woods to a beautiful lake. My dress blew in the breeze. I always felt free in nature. My goal in life was to find true freedom. I had no idea where to start or where to go, but nature always made me like my dream was plausible. As I went down the trail I could hear footsteps behind me.

I turned and there was no one there. I got that creepy feeling in my stomach and decided to keep going to the lake. All of a sudden someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I struggled and tried to scream until I heard a familiar voice.

"Relax Rin, it's me."

"JESUS CHRIST SESSHOMARU! That was not funny."

"It was pretty funny."

"Don't talk to me. I am so mad at you right now."

"Why? Because I scared you?"

I didn't answer, I kept walking.

"Oh, I know what this is about." He said with a smug face. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"You're mad because of the act we put on. You want everyone to know you're mine."

God I'm so pathetic. By the time he said that sentence I was already putty in his hands.

"Rinnnnn," He purred. "Leave your door unlocked tonight. For, I have missed you greatly."

"Maru, I have a confession to make," I whispered in his ear. "I Love You."

…

Oohlala. ;)


	12. The Trip

To Be Loved

Chapter 11: The Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own

So this chapter is sort of a lemon, and it's my first one *Blushes* so yeah…

…

"Makeup?" I looked to see if my face didn't look like a zombie. "Check"

"Nails?" They were painted a light pink color and were looking good. "Check"

"Cute Pajamas?" I was wearing a skimpy pink nightgown with short silk robe. "Check"

"Shaved?" Only everywhere. "Check"

"Boobs?" looking as big and bright as ever. "Check."

"Sexy Dog Demon?" still waiting on that.

I didn't know what Maru had planned for tonight, but it sounded risqué. We had only been with each other for about a month. It seemed like everything was going so fast if you were looking on the outside of our relationship. Originally I told him that I wanted to slow things down, but oh my god is he making that hard for me. He's the biggest tease and he knows how to get me going. We hadn't gone past the stage of making out and groping, but I feel like he's going to push those boundaries.

My nerves were starting to get the best of me. What if I was bad? Oh my god I'm going to be bad. He's been with so many women and I'm just here, completely inexperienced.

Not to mention the fact, when I told him I loved him, he just kissed me. Maybe he was just scared to tell me? Yeah let's go with that.

"Okay, calm down Rin. You can do this."

I lit some candles and sat on my bed, hoping he would be here soon.

As if on cue, he opened the door and was on top of me.

"Rin, my Rin," his eyes red, his demon was taking over, he really did miss me.

"I'm your Rin. I will only be yours." I knew he liked submission when we became intimate, all male demons did. And, I liked being his, it made me feel safe.

"My mate, my bitch, you look ravishing. I want to take you right here, right now."

His words got me hot. I did want to. I wanted to be his. "However, we cannot tonight. Your family is staying over, and our scents would be overpowering."

Disappointed, I nodded my head. He was always right.

"But, this does not mean I can't pleasure you." I was startled for a minute, I didn't know what that entailed, until…

Sesshomaru mercilessly ripped off my nightgown and began to kiss my neck, leaving dark hickeys in his wake. He trailed kisses down to my breasts. He brought one to his mouth and suckled, while he used his hand to knead my other. I had never felt so amazing, this sensation was just moan worthy. He knew exactly what he was doing, and… god it felt good.

He trailed butterfly kisses down to my lower stomach, "_Rinnn_" His deep baritone voice was asking for permission which I eagerly granted. Once he took off my underwear, I closed my legs, feeling self-conscious that my body was under his scrutiny.

He spread my legs apart, gently massaging my thighs, and looking deep into my eyes. He looked hot and… hungry.

"Don't ever think you are not worthy of This Sesshomaru. It is I who is not worthy of you."

I could not believe what he had said. The all-powerful Taiyoukai said he wasn't worthy of me. My heart pounded in my chest. No one has ever cared about me in such a way.

He kissed my inner thighs and his talented finger ran up and down my slit. He pushed his finger into my previously untouched sex. Pumping in and out, "_Mate is so tight, so warm and wet for her alpha_."

I couldn't help but blush, he stuck a second finger in me, stretching me further. "Ahhhh M-Maru, feels so-o… goooood"

He brought his face down to my core and sucked of my red bud. "Oh my god, Maru… Ahhh."

His fingers continued to pump in and out. "_You taste so sweet my mate_." He went back down to my nether regions and continued his assault with his tongue.

I could not string coherent sentences together. My mind was elsewhere. Moans and simple words the only thing I could say.

"Fuck, Sessho- Uhh"

"_That's it Mate. Cum for me. Prove your alpha is worthy of you_."

He pumped faster and sucked harder and I couldn't take it anymore. I could the heat in my stomach and before I knew it I was at my climax. "AHHHH! Oh Sesshomaru… uhhh. Oh I love you."

Juices poured out of me and my body shook after the fact. Sesshomaru took his fingers to his mouth and licked them dry, "_My Rin, my sweet Rin_."

He was so handsome, while I was a hot mess. My hair was everywhere, sweat covered my naked body, and I was still trying to come back from what just happened.

"Rin I must tell you something."

"Huh?" I was trying to get myself together, "What is it love?"

"I have to leave for a business trip. I will be gone for a week, maybe even longer."

"What? When do you leave?"

"This morning, at 5"

I looked at the clock. It was already 1:30. "Why didn't you tell me?" How could he, I need warnings for these things"

"I didn't want you to get mad."

"Too late, dumbass. Now I won't see you for a week, and you thought giving me head would make up for the fact that you're leaving without telling me. Well you are wrong, mister! God, Maru!"

"Your human emotions confuse me."

"OH WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING HUMAN! SORRY MY EMOTIONS ARE TOO CRAZY FOR YOU!"

"Rin, quiet down, your father will wake up."

"You know, Maru, I was going to return the favor, but now I just want you to leave. So goodbye, I hope your business trip sucks."

Knowing he probably shouldn't say anything else, he kissed my forehead and left. Leaving me to fall back asleep in my bed, alone.

…

I woke up the next day, saddened by the fact I got so angry at him. I really over-reacted, and wanted to apologize to him. OH WAIT he's in another fricken continent so I can't.

When I got to the bathroom, I saw a note on the mirror.

_My Rin,_

_I am sorry about what happened last night. _

_Just know that I am learning too. I have never been with a human before. _

_I will miss you, and think about you every second of everyday._

_-Maru_

_P.S. I can't wait to resume what we started ;)_

God he can be romantic sometimes and he always knows how to make me blush.

Maybe I will write him a little note for when he comes back… He's supposed to fly in late at night next week.

It was time for me to go get some breakfast and start training with Kaede. I know I won't be able to focus with the events of last night playing through my head, hopefully no one will notice.

…

Was it terrible? God it was so awkward writing that… but I hope I was okay?

Please review.


	13. The Return

To Be Loved

Chapter 12: The Return

Disclaimer: don't own so don't sue

**I don't know about you guys but I fricken love Naraku. In this story he's going to be a 'good guy' I mean he's not going to be nice but he's going to help the good guys. I wanted Takemaru to be the real bad guy in this story.**

…

Sessh POV

I was in the meeting for what seemed liked hours. Luckily the president wasn't here to make my day worse. We were here to plan our next strike on Takemaru. Naraku struck a deal with the council for early release, his hatred ran just as deep as mine. Takemaru was the reason Naraku was in jail. He wanted revenge, so he was willing to help. He got the deal, provided he was there to fight and he was supervised. Kikyo jumped in that. She was a stickler for the law but liked the bad boys. So she was naturally attracted to Naraku. Good riddance. She was more annoying than Jaken when she was with Inuyasha. Speaking of Jaken, he was supposed to be back from searching for Rin's mom soon. Hopefully we would get some info for Rin, she really missed her.

Oh Rin. Kami I needed her. I longed for her. We departed on a bad note, and I wanted her right now. My Youkai needed to please her.

My instincts told me to mate her, show everyone who she belonged to, and to pup her right away. The thought of Rin, her breasts swollen, hips widened and swaying, hand caressing her bulging stomach, drove me mad. Rin, pregnant with my child... I wanted that badly. She would be a great mother to my pups, so loving and kind, so beautiful.

Even when she wasn't here, she plagued my mind.

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter?"

"Nothing father."

"I have known you for 500 years, I know when something is on your mind."

"None of your business."

"Is it a man problem?"

What the fuck is he getting at?

"The meeting will start in a minute, but listen my son, it happens to every man, you just need to take some Viagra-"

"For the love of Kami, shut the fuck up. It is not that problem." I was mortified and traumatized. I didn't think that was possible anymore.

My father looked flustered, "well then never mind."

He then got everyone's attention, "Everyone, in a minute, Naraku will come in and join us. We all must stay calm, he is very important at the moment."

A few seconds later, the criminal walked in, sat in an empty seat and put his feet up on the table. He looked at me and said, "Sesshomaru, how's Kagura been?"

I chose not to answer.

"Oh I see you dog... You have found yourself a new slam piece." He said with a smug look.

I wanted to kill him.

"What do you know of Takemaru?" My father spoke, he seemed irritated.

"That human ambassador that was taking notes of the hot chick from America is a rat. He's the informant."

"How do you know this?"

"I followed him into a club where he met up with Takemaru, I was disguised as a waiter. Picked up on some things. Including him spilling the beans on her whereabouts."

The council members, who were all powerful youkai, could smell lies and we knew he was telling the truth, and it was unsettling.

He spoke again, "Yeah so I heard the hot gal is staying with the Taishos. Have you tapped that yet, Sesshomaru?"

I jumped at him. How dare he talk about her in such a manner. My father caught me in time, unfortunately.

"Have I struck a nerve Sesshomaru? Since when do you care for humans?"

"Enough of your Bickering, its childish. We must think of the human girl and her mother!" The council member, Ryusei, said. He was always a creepy person. I saw him checking my Rin out when she came to the council meeting.

One council member asked "What shall we do with the ambassador?"

My father always had an answer, "We will keep him for now, feed him false information. Naraku, are your people ready to fight?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then it is settled, we shall plan an attack in a few weeks. Meeting adjourned."

Finally, I could go back to my Rin.

…

I was so happy! Sesshomaru was going to come home tonight! TONIGHT! We could finally kiss and make up! But I don't know if I can make it. He's flying in at 12 and he won't be home till like 2. I could usually stay up late but the damn training sessions with Kaede were taking up all of my energy.

It was only 10 and I was already in bed, under the covers and ready to go to sleep, how could I communicate with him?

Wait a second! I will just write him the note I was going to write! Duh! God I can be stupid at times.

Lordy what was I going to say?

Umm I want to make out with your face soon? Maybe I should s your d? That didn't really scream romance. I was usually a good writer, but I couldn't think at the moment.

I will just write what comes to mind.

My Maru,

I know we left on a bad note, I wanted you to know that I over reacted big time. I don't like getting told things last minute, as you can tell.

I wanted to say I missed you so much. The past week was agonizing without you. I thought of you every day.

I just really need you. And I really do love you so much. I have never felt this way about anyone.

I fell for you, Maru. I'm just in love with you.

With Love,

Your Rin

P.s. I can't either ;)  
…

I quickly snuck into his room, and placed the note on his pillow. With a quick peck of my lips on the note, I left the room quietly and hoped that everything would be okay with us tomorrow.

…

Stuff is building up!

Please review!


	14. The Signs

To be Loved

Chapter 13: The signs

Disclaimer: I don't own

There's a small lemon in this chapter!

…

When I woke up the next morning, I heard voices downstairs, 'Maru!'

I ran to the kitchen in only a t-shirt and some skimpy lace underwear. And I honestly didn't care. I opened the door and looked right into the eyes of a... Wolf demon?

Suddenly I felt super embarrassed. The voices were Inuyasha's friends, not Maru or Taisho's.

Inuyasha spoke first "What's wrong with you?"

I stuttered over my words. " I uhh I don't know... I heard voices and I just thought maybe..."

"Oh I know who you're looking for."

I felt nervous for a second, did he know about Sesshomaru and me? That would be bad... Real bad.

"You're looking for my mom, right? She said she wanted to take you shopping again. She's in the dining hall with my dad. You can talk to her after."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Yash!"

I went out of the room, happy out relationship was under wraps. I could tell people were starting to get suspicious. We had to be extra careful now.

But where is sesshomaru? He should be here by now. We should have at least made awkward eye contact followed by a quick walk-by-hand-feel.

I walked back into my room deciding it was better to get dressed and hope to see my Maru soon. I took of my shirt and underwear and turned on the shower.

I stepped in and started to shampoo my and condition my hair. My thoughts wandered to my mom, where could she be?

A sudden headache broke my thoughts. Images began to flash in my mind. What was happening to me?

I saw my mom being tortured.

My little brother being whipped.

Sesshomaru chained to a wall crying out my name...

My head hurt so bad I just wanted to sleep... More images came to my head.

I saw people crying over a casket, but I couldn't make out whose.

Everything stopped abruptly and I felt extremely light headed, and that's all I remember.

...

"Do you guys think she's okay?"

"I don't know, maybe we should have called an ambulance. She might have hit her head."

"Guys look she's waking up!"

"Uhhh" my head was pounding. "What happened?" My voice was low and scratchy. I noticed that a bathrobe was around me

"You passed out in the shower." A boy said with a blush, he was kinda cute.

Then it hit me. In the sower. One of these people saw me naked. Sesshomaru would flip out if he knew.

"Which one of you found me?"

The cute boy raised his hand.

"What the fuck were you doing in my room?"

"I heard you scream so I checked to see if you were okay, your door was open and I just reacted, sorry."

He was just being a good person. "It's okay, what's your name?"

"Kohaku."

"Hi I'm Rin."

Inuyasha spoke again, "you alright kid?"

"Yeah I just have a headache. I will take some ibuprofen."

I was still embarrassed so I vacated, but I needed to talk to Maru about this. He always had an answer.

I went back upstairs and knocked on his door, no answer. I was starting to get worried. It was unlocked so I walked in. I noticed the note I left him was gone, so he was here and read it. I sat on his bed, longing to be with him, just to talk or to cuddle.

"Where are you Maru?"

...

Sessh POV

Once I was home, I had to immediately meet Jaken. I was with him for hours and was finally on my way to see Rin.

Of course Jaken was extremely annoying, and to top it off he had no new clues on the location of Rin's mother.

I finally arrived at the house to see something that angered me to the point of homicide. Some human boy was trying to court my mate.

"Hey Rin?" I looked up from reading, The Fault in Ours Stars (aka the best book ever written for teens ever) , by John Green.

"Yes, Kohaku?"

"I was wondering if- well if you-"

"If I would what?"

"If you would go out-"

"Rin, there are matters of training we need to discuss." I turned and saw Sesshomaru! I was so happy I completely forgot about Kohaku and left.

I followed him into my room, where he shut the door quietly. The sexual tension was overwhelming already. I needed to just touch him.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek, "I am so sorry for what happened, Maru."

"Don't be, I should have told you-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I missed you so much, love."

"I missed you as well. You plagued my every thought. Your beauty haunts me everywhere I go."

"You're so corny. But I love you anyway."

He continued to kiss me. Our hands began to explore and I went to the zipper of his pants. Just as I was about to return the favor he stopped me.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

"Maru, I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

He nodded and I pulled down his jeans just enough so he could pull them up for an emergency. He ripped off his t- shirt and I suddenly felt nervous. I had never seen a penis before, other than the diagrams in health class and a porno I watched to figure out how to give a blow job, but those didn't really count. And yes I did watch a pornographic movie to figure this out. Judge me not.

I wanted to do this right for him. I saw the rather large bulge in his boxers and I knew that it was time to go.

I pulled his boxers down, revealing the large male appendage.

'Oh my god, how is this gonna work?' It was a lot bigger than I expected.

I looked up at him and he gave me a look of lust. But I knew he wouldn't care if I stopped.

...

Regular POV

She licked her lips in nervousness, but she was also ready to please her mate.

Rin squeezed his member softly. She became quite happy when she saw her mate's face. Knowing she aroused him as she felt his swell in her hand.

She eventually allowed his head, dripping with pre-cum into of her hot wet mouth. Rin explored his shaft with her tongue before taking in as much of him as she could. What she could not fit, she pumped with her hands, making sure to please him as much as she could.

His hands grabbed her hair and pushed her head into a bobbing motion. His hips began to work with her mouth, pumping in and out. He was feeling amazing.

Moans, growls, and grunts proved to Rin she was doing something right. She couldn't help but smile at the fact she could provide him pleasure. Feeling brave, she reached for the underside of him and began to gently massage his manhood underneath.

Sesshomaru was in a frenzy. He had never felt that good. Her head going up and down his slick cock had him pulsing and swelling. He was about to finish soon. He was close.

She began to move faster and longer on him. Until he couldn't take it anymore.

She felt his hips rise as he pounded into her one last time, emptying his juices into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop, surprised at its taste. 'God he tastes good.'

Rin POV

"Rinnnn" he mewed. He grabbed me and set us down on the bed with me on his lap.

"Did you enjoy it, Maru."

"Yes my mate. Tell me, how did you know how to please me so well?"

"I watched porn for you."

He chuckled. "You are quite entertaining."

"Thank you, I'm glad."

"Now tell me about that human boy you were talking to."

"Oh, Kohaku? He saved me today so we were just talking."

"Saved you how?"

Not thinking I said, "well I passed out in the shower earlier..."

"You passed out? Naked? And that boy found you?!" His eyes suddenly turned red. "I will kill him."

"Hey hey, calm down, he only saved me. You're my one and only, Maru. I would never be with another man. There is nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust. He was trying to court you earlier. Your beauty must have driven him mad, like it does to me on a daily basis."

"Oh Maru, you sap." Then I remembered the images in my head when I was in the shower, I began to cry.

"Rin, have I upset you?"

"No no, I just need to tell you something. When I was in the shower, I got a headache, and then I saw some terrifying things in my head. They were so scary, Maru." I fell I to his chest and sobbed on him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What was it that you saw."

It hurt to talk about it. "I saw my mom being tortured, my brother being whipped, and I saw you..." I trailed off.

"What about me?"

"You were chained to a wall, and you were screaming my name. You were in so much pain. I couldn't take it."

He sighed, "was that it?"

"No. I saw a bunch of people at a funeral, crying over a casket."

"Okay, I will talk to my father about this-"

"No! You can't tell anyone! They will know about us! I can't lose you too."

"No they won't, Rin, I promise you."

I nodded, and began to feel tired. It was quite an eventful day. "Maru, will you sleep with me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not that way, silly. Just stay with me, and cuddle."

"Rin I don't know-"

"Just until I fall asleep?"

"Of course my mate."

...

Well that's that.

Rin and sessh got back together! Yay!

Please review.


	15. The Love

To be loved

Chapter 14: The Love

Disclaimer: I don't own

Thank you so much for the 40 reviews! Love you guys!

…

Sunlight hit my eyes as I awakened. The other side of the bed was vacant, making me feel empty. I longed for the day Sesshomaru would always be in my bed. Not even to have sex, just to be there, protecting me, comforting me.

Izayoi wanted to take me shopping yesterday but my little accident prevented that. To make matters worse, today, July 29th is my mom's birthday.

I hope she is okay. I have a feeling she is alive, my mom is too strong to go down without a fight. My mom was a strict Catholic, while I ventured into different religions to see what was right for me. I ended up hating organized religion and just believed what I wanted to believe, which was that there had to be something out there, whether it's god or whatever, there must be something.

I digress, my mom always said she had a good relationship with God. She gave me her rosaries from my great grandma one year, hoping it would guide me back to Catholicism.

So God, if you're listening, I need you to protect my mom, she deserves that much.

I didn't know if praying actually worked or if it just comforted me, but I hoped it would do both. Maybe one day I would "find" God, maybe I wouldn't. All I know is I really need his help right now.

The words of Lana Del Rey puzzled me at the moment, "It takes getting everything you ever wanted, and then losing it, to know what true freedom is."

If losing my family leads to true freedom, then I don't want any part of it.

...

When I walked downstairs, everyone could sense my despondency. I don't think they knew why, but no one asked. I probably looked unapproachable.

Sesshomaru looked at me with confusion on his face. As if to say 'Am I the reason you are hurt?'

I just looked at him and half smiled, letting him know it was not him.

Izayoi was the first to speak, "so Rin would you like to go shopping today? I noticed you need more bras when I was doing the laundry."

Taisho, Inuyasha, and his friends cringed a bit, while Sesshomaru smirked. Dirty old dog.

There was really nothing more these people could know about me. I didn't embarrass me anymore. "Sounds fun."

"Great, what's your bra size again?"

"I'm a 34 double d."

The boy, Miroku smiled real wide. I thought Sesshomaru was going to kill him. He was so cute when he was jealous.

"To Victoria's Secret! Kagome, Sango, Ayame, you are welcome to come too."

"We'd love too," they said in synch.

"Okay be ready in 15."

...

I decided my hair looked okay down today. It was curly as usual, but not unruly. I kinda liked it.

I put on some mascara and eye liner on my water line. Nothing crazy.

I decided to wear a black and white Aztec pattern maxi skirt, with a black midriff shirt. It had a diamond cut out in the back, so I wore a sparkly black bandeau over my push up bra.

With Sesshomaru telling me I was gorgeous 24/7 I was actually starting to see some pretty aspects of myself. I was definitely more confident.

I grabbed my small white purse and went to find Izayoi, when I saw Sesshomaru first. "You look absolutely striking, my Rin. You tempt me too much."

"Then maybe we should think about taking our relationship to the next level."

"Rin are you ready for that? I don't want you to regret it later."

"How could I ever regret being with you forever?"

He kissed me softly, "you should go down before people come looking for you."

"I love you Maru." I walked away.

...

We went to the local mall in Sapporo. Victoria's Secret was my favorite store ever. Izayoi bought me everything I wanted cause she's amazing like that. I got new yoga pants, a rockin cardigan sweater that made me look like a librarian but it was just so soft, and some sexy undergarments. That reminded me that I needed to plan our consummation. I just wanted it to be perfect. You only lose your virginity once.

Ironically that popped up in our conversation. Izayoi said, "So kagome, I see you and Inuyasha will be mated soon! Are you excited?"

"I'm excited but also very nervous. I've never 'been' with anyone before..."

"Don't even worry about it darling, I was 15 when I mated Taisho."

I was shocked, "Is that even legal?"

She laughed, "When a demon finds his mate, the law says they can mate right away. It's demon nature and it is accepted. Youkai are very territorial when it comes to mating, they want to do it right away, but they know they must go through the process of courting."

I nodded, Sesshomaru had explained some of it to me.

"Rin, when you find your mate, he will shower you with compliments and love you dearly. Even if they don't admit it, they will love you. It took Taisho 5 years to tell me he loved me."

That made me feel better that Sesshomaru hadn't said it yet, His pride still eating at him. But I do think he loves me.

"Okay everyone, let's go back to the dumb boys back home." We all laughed. Izayoi always knew how to make me feel better.

...

Once at home, I went to my room and changed into my new bra and panty set. The bra was pink, with black lace over the fabric, and some sparkles bordered the top of the bra. The panty was a lace thong and matched the bra. I thought it was super cute, and I looked really good in it.

I put on my yoga pants and an old v-neck shirt and went back downstairs for dinner.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed me, and stared at my girls, with an approving smile. Glad I got his attention. Let the games begin.

And by games I mean sex.

...

So will rin and sessh finally do the deed? We'll see.

Review!


	16. The First Date

To be loved

Chapter 15: The First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own

There will be fluff

"So what do you do on the council Maru?" I was trying to start small talk so then we could eventually become more passionate.

"I'm in training, I cannot take my father's place until he retires, which he will in a couple hundred years."

"Wow that's a long time."

"If you say so."

"So does the council make you do?"

"I have to make sure people show up for their meetings and pay their dues."

"Sounds kinda like a mob boss." I said with a laugh.

"Think of it more as aggressive negotiation."

I laughed. "Can't you just talk to people, have it be more diplomatic?"

"We would, the problem is people don't always listen."

"I see."

"So what did you really want to talk about?"

How does he always see right through me? "Well I just wanted to be with you." That wasn't a lie, the thing I wanted to do did involve him.

He eyed me suspiciously before saying, "I want to take you out, Rin."

"Like on a date?"

"Yes," he said while kissing my neck.

"Maru, how would that work?"

"Don't worry I have a plan."

You know, a date would be nice.

Sessh POV

"Father, I am going out."

"You know you have to protect Rin. You can't go."

"I am a grown man. The only reason why I am here is to protect this girl. If she wasn't here I would be gone."

"I don't doubt that. The only way you can go out is if you take her with you. And that's an order."

I sighed. I was such a good liar, now I could take Rin out.

"That was the dumbest plan ever, I can't even believe it worked."

"It was so incredibly dim-witted that my father totally bought it. It was brilliant if you ask me.

"You think you're so great don't ya?"

He only smiled and shook his head and led me to the garage where he showed me his black 2013 Ducati.

I gulped, I had never ridden on a motor cycle before. He looked at me and said, "Don't you trust me."

"With my life."

"Good, come on now." He handed me a helmet and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling oddly safe and quite comfortable.

He took off with blazing speed. I didn't know where he was taking me, but the ride was great. My hair whipped in the wind, my dress blowing everywhere, but I felt free again. I felt free with him.

He took me to a gorgeous garden. The cherry blossoms were blooming. Calla lilies were everywhere. Roses,  
Chrysanthemums, you name it. And there was a perfect view of the starry night.

"Oh Maru, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Come with me."

We walked down the path, hand in hand. We talked little, enjoying our surroundings. Suddenly we stopped and I looked forward and saw a candle lit dinner.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course I did."

"You're such a cliché. But I love you for it. This is like something out of a princess movie!"

"Only the best for my princess."

"Stop it you're going to make me blush."

"As if I've never done that before."

"You're so arrogant."

He just laughed. The dinner was fabulous. He had bloody raw steak, which was still going to take some time for me to get used to but he was a demon, it's what they ate. I had just some basic shrimp stir fry, but damn it was good.

"Maru, this is perfect first date. Thank you."

"A girl like you has never been on a date before?"

"I was asked a couple times but I wanted it to be with someone special. Same reason why I waited to be intimate." I was hoping he would get the hint. I know he could smell my arousal so why wasn't he jumping the gun?

He smiled a genuine smile. "Rin I want to tell you something."

Oh my god is he going to tell me he loves me! "Yes, Maru?"

"The council is throwing a huge ball this Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

He didn't say it, but he still asked me out. "I would love to go with you."

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"But won't people be suspicious, and ask questions?"

"I do not care anymore. But if it bothers you, then we can just say I had to accompany you for protection."

"Okay."

"Is there something bothering you?"

Should I ask him if he loves me? No I probably shouldn't. "I was just thinking about us. I want to be closer to you as soon as possible."

"The time will come my mate."

He wanted to wait now? What? I wanted to throw him off track for a little bit so he wouldn't notice my disappointment. "How many kids do you want?"

He spit out his drink. "We are already talking about kids. We aren't even mated."

"I realize that, but I still want to know."

"I think 3 is a good number."

"3 really? I was thinking 7." I always wanted a big family.

His jaw dropped. "7 children?"

"Yeah! I love kids!"

"Oh my Kami, you're crazy, Rin."

"I know I am! Oh my gosh! What will I wear to the ball? I don't have anything formal." I started to freak out.

"Calm yourself. I have already bought you a dress that will look gorgeous on you."

"AWW you're too sweet."

"Hn. Do you want dessert?"

"Duh."

He chuckled. "What do you want?"

"The Oreo cheesecake!"

"You have an unhealthy obsession with Oreos."

"I can't help it they are too good!"

He suddenly got a phone call from his father. It didn't sound good.

"We have to go. NOW."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Inuyasha was attacked."

"Oh my god"

We picked me up and ran to the Ducati, hoping Inuyasha would be alright.

Uh oh 


	17. The Ball Part 1

To be loved  
Chapter 16: The ball part 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own.

The song, Count Me In by Early Winters inspired this chapter and the next three. It the song from the lucky one during the sex scene.

Shits gonna go down.

We arrived back at the manor. Sesshomaru almost seemed concerned for his little brother.

"Maru, he will be fine."

He didn't answer me as he burst through the doors. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, conscious, thank god. There was blood all over his arm, a gunshot wound in his shoulder. Kagome was crying with Izayoi, taisho was silent, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame looked at the floor. The flea demon known as Myoga was helping Totosai tend to the half demon.

Sesshomaru broke the silence, "What happened?"

Inuyasha answered, "I was out with everyone and this guy can out of nowhere and pointed a gun at kagome, I jumped in front, hit my shoulder."

"Was it one of Takemaru's men?"

Taisho spoke, "we believe so."

He nodded and I felt terrible. "This is all my fault."

"Rin, none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is!" I was sobbing now. "If I already handed myself over to him, you wouldn't be hurt! I don't want anyone to die for me!" I ran to t room as fast as I could, hoping no one would follow me. I locked the door and cried myself to sleep, again.

Izayoi woke me up the next morning. "Dearest, the ball is today, you need to start getting ready."

The ball was on August 11th, the day before my birthday.

I just nodded, still depressed from last night. I hope Inuyasha will be alright. I don't know if half demons heal as easily as full demons, I would assume they would heal fast though.

I looked to my desk, there was a gorgeous navy blue, strapless, ombré dress. It must have cost Maru a fortune.

The ball was about two hours away and it started at 5, which meant we have to leave at 2:30 incase there is traffic and that means I have to be ready at 2. I looked at the clock and it was 12. Shit! I only have 2 hours to get ready! AHHHHHHHHH!

First I did my makeup, I put on some light pink lipstick and a little blush. I used dark blue cream eye liner on my eyelid, along with a light brown eyeshadow, I wanted to have more of a natural look. I put my regular mascara and eyeliner on my water line and I was finished. It wasn't too much, and wasn't too little. It was perfect.

Next, I left my hair down as usual, it was more wavy then curly, and I braided some of it into a headband.

I was 50% done now. I grabbed a strapless lace push up bra and matching undies. I put on my dress and it fit like a glove. And I looked... Wow on me. I felt like a princess. I looked around and saw Maru bought matching shoes and a wristlet. He was such a gentleman.

I looked at the clock one more time and saw I finished with 5 minutes to spare! Woohoo go Rin!

I walked down stairs and saw Inuyasha was alright, his arm was in a sling. Thank god.

He looked at me, "Damn Rin, if I wasn't dating Kagome-"

"Finish that sentence and you die. But you do look gorgeous Rin."

I giggled at their antics. They were so cute together. Izayoi walked in. "Okay, Rin, you will be going with Sesshomaru, the rest you will be with us in the limo!"

A two hour car ride with Maru. This could be fun.

...  
Sessh POV

I was leaning against my Audi when I saw her walk out of the manor. She looked like an angel. She absolutely glowed. From that moment on, I wanted to marry her. She was going to be my mate and my wife.

My father laid a hand on my shoulder, "You better make sure no one else dances with her. She will be the prettiest girl in the room."

With that he took Izayoi by the arm and went into the limo. I grabbed Rin's hand and opened the passenger door for her, once we were both in. I kissed her hand, "Words can't even describe how beautiful you look, goddess-like might come close."

"Don't make me cry, I will smudge my makeup. You look absolutely handsome as well. The girls will be all over you."

"There is only one girl I want all over me."

"Stop it you perverted dog. Don't jump me yet, we have a two hour car ride ahead of us."

"I'm contemplating whether or not we should ditch the ball and get a hotel room."

"Sesshomaru I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"You turn 18 tomorrow. I will make sure it's the best birthday you ever had."

She blushed, "I think it will."

...

The two hours went by too fast and we arrived at the ball, there were paparazzi everywhere, beautiful demons walked into the palace.

Sesshomaru could feel my nerves. He held my hand and said "you will do fine, I will be with you."

"Thank you."

He placed his arm around my waist and led me inside.

The ball! Yay!

Here is rins dress: http: . / tumblr_m4hs64S6ZU1qde3kho1_500. jpg

This is sorta what here hair looked like. wp-content/uploads/2013/02/ 


	18. The Ball Part 2

To be loved  
Chapter 17: The ball part 2  
Discalimah: I don't own.

This chapter is going to be darkish  
The ambassador who gave Rin away is not a major character, he will be mentioned in this chapter though.

AND THERE WILL BE LEMONS  
ZZZ

The ball room was 'aww worthy.' The scene was of winter, my favorite season, it had snow falling from the ceiling, some priestess magic, ice sculptures, some well-placed pine trees. It felt like I was back home in Boston. Comforting.

Sesshomaru lead me to our table. Apparently we were placed with my brothers and their partners. This should be a fun night...

Sesshomaru continued to hold my hand and I couldn't help but smile, until Kagura came over... Blah.

"Hello Sesshomaru, Rin."

I just nodded at her, Sesshomaru immediately asked "What do you want Kagura?"

"I just wanted to apologize to Rin, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. I guess I was just jealous."

I was in shock, "Jealous? Of me?"

"Yeah, you got the man everyone wanted."

"How do you know about us?"

"I could tell by the way he looks at you. Complete and utter devotion, something every girl wants. Don't worry I won't tell. I wish you the best."

Sesshomaru spoke again, "Thank you Kagura." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek, as a goodbye.

She blushed and nodded, walking over to what I'm guessing is her date. He was kinda cute, not too shabby, Kagura.

I looked at Sesshomaru and he kissed my cheek too and then we heard an interrupting cough. I looked up to see my brothers. I hadn't seen them since I flipped out on my Dad that one time. Speaking of which, where was he? He couldn't see us together.

"If you two are done, we would like to sit." Gabe said with his gorgeous mate on his arm. She looked... Human? Huh first Sesshomaru, now Gabe, like father like son.

I was kinda pissed though, "go for it."

"Look, Rin," Spencer spoke up, "We want to be a family. We were raised by a demon, who took us away from our mom, and then we find out we have a little sister. I think i can speak for all of us, it was really exciting. i guess what we're trying to say is... We want to be there for you. That's what big brothers are for."

"Don't make me cry. But wait, I thought you hated humans?"

"Quite the contrary," James intervened, "we grew up thinking our mother abandoned us, we thought she was a weak human, but we soon found out we had an affinity for human women. Later we realized that our mother did not leave, we were taken. All the hatred for humans melted away, and, well, Gabe and I at least, found love."

"Were you mad at dad?"

"For a little bit, but we know why he did it. We forgave him."

I smiled, I guess all was good for a minute.

ZZZ

Once the dances started, my brothers instantly snatched me away. I danced with each of them and had some very good conversations.  
They were all pretty funny.

Taisho asked me to dance next, he was such a sweetheart, always telling me I was pretty. He was a great dancer too.

Surprisingly my father asked for a dance after, he cut right in front of Sesshomaru too, I couldn't help but giggle. I was finally going to get the father daughter dance I dreamed about!

"I see you came here with Sesshomaru."

'Stay cool Rin, don't cause a scene.'

"He came with me because it's his job to protect me."

"I told taisho to fire him." We began to sway across the dance floor.

"Well he didn't because he thought Sesshomaru would be best suited to do the job."

"Has he tried anything? I will kill him."

"Sesshomaru has been nothing but a gentleman." That wasn't a lie.

"Well that makes me feel better. Oh! Rin, I have your birthday present!"

"You didn't have to get me anything!"

"But I did, I have missed 18 years of your life, and even though nothing can make up for it, I wanted to get you something special."

He stopped the dance and walked us over to his table, sure enough under his seat was a huge birthday gift. "I noticed on your 'Instagram' or whatever you call it, that you like to draw and write. So open it!"

Excitedly, I ripped out the tissue paper, and looked inside. I saw a brand new set of water color paint, the most expensive kind and an amazing sketchbook. And behind it was another wrapped box, I opened it and it was a MacBook Pro! I was on the verge of tears. "Oh my god this is crazy! Thank you so much dad!"

"I thought it would be good for when you're in college, you know for notes and writing."

"I love it." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, cupcake."

"Cupcake? That's what mom called me when I was little."

"I know. Now go and have a nice time."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Dad."

ZZZ

There was going to be one last dance, and then the meal. After everyone would chat or leave. I hadn't danced with Maru yet, and I was going to cry if I didn't.

The orchestra began to play, "Kissing you" from Romeo and Juliet (1996).

I felt an arm go around my waist, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course good sir." I smiled as my Maru brought me over to the dance floor.

We didn't speak, only stared lovingly into each other's eyes as we clung to one another and glided across the dance floor. It was like we were the only two there. For a moment in time, all of our problems went away. It was just us, together, forever.

The song ended and everyone turned to clap, as we kissed. It was only a gentle small one, but there was so much love filled in it.

Once we parted I felt like half of me was missing. I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him.

He pressed his forehead to mine, "My Rin, I lo-"

The host, Ryusei, who was creepy as hell, interrupted Maru's words to me! I was SO ANGRY.

"Everyone, take your seats, the meal is about to begin. Bon apatite!

Like great timing jerk.

We went back to our tables. And my brothers began to talk about this ambassador guy?

"Wait who is this guy you're talking about?"

"He was the rat that gave away your location, he was murdered yesterday by one of Takemaru's men."

I was speechless. How could someone do such a thing. I didn't feel safe anymore.

"Are you alright, Rin?"

I smiled back at Maru, "yeah I will be fine, I just have to go get some air."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No I will be fine."

ZZZ

I headed to the bathroom first. I just needed to calm myself down. 'What are you worried about, Rin? Maru will always protect you.'

As I walked out the door I ran right into Ryusei. "Oh I'm sorry sir."

He looked up and down my body, "It is quite alright, Miss Rin."

Creep. I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I started to feel nervous. "Rin, you are a very sexy girl. Too sexy to not have. Why don't you come upstairs with me?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No." This is not going to end well. He tightened his hold on my wrist. "I will not take no for an answer. I will have you." He grabbed my backside and I took the opportunity to knee him in his genital area.

I ran as fast as I could down a hallway screaming for help. No one came. He caught up to me.

He pushed me into a room and smacked me across the face, "You little bitch. I will not be so gentle now."

He threw me against the wall and I could not get away. He was too strong. I started to cry as he stripped me. "You little whore, were you saving this delicious outfit for that dog?"

I sobbed. I couldn't do anything. He ripped off my bra and slammed me hard into the wall. All I could think of was how I wish I took Maru with me.

...  
Sessh POV

She's been gone for too long. Way too long.

I excused myself from the table and went to look for her. I smelled her fear lingering. 'Fuck.'

I ran after her scent till I came to a room. I saw MY MATE tied up to a bed with that son of a bitch, Ryusei taking off her underwear.

I lost control.

Rin POV

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. And he tackled Ryusei to the ground. "**You DARE harm MY Mate? I will kill you for what you have done."**

He tore out Ryusei's throat slowly, so he could feel the pain of his poison claws dripping into his organs.

He turned to me. His eyes went back to normal. He untied me. "My rin, what has he done to you?"

I latched on to him, crying as hard as I could, "you c-came just in-n time."

"He will never harm you again. I must alert everyone about what has happened." He took off his shirt and put it on me.

"No you can't leave me. You can't leave me. Please take me home. I need you."

Weighing his options, he decided to climb out the window with me and get to his car. He quickly drove us home.

ZZZ

Regular POV

When the couple arrived at the house, Sesshomaru carried Rin into her room and laid her down. "Go to sleep, Rin. You have had a long day."

"No, Maru. You can't go."

"Rin-"

"Make love to me."

"Rin you were almost-" he swallowed "...raped. I don't think we should do this now."

"I feel so dirty Maru. I need this. You need to make me yours. I need to forget what happened. I need you."

"I need you too, Rin."

He kissed her lightly before staring deeply into her eyes. He pushed her down against the pillow. Butterfly kisses covered her neck as he began to take the shirt off his mate.

"You are so beautiful, Rin."

She blushed and he slowly pulled down her underwear. He kissed her inner thighs and ran his hands up and down her smooth legs.

He went down on her rosy bud, hearing her moans "oh, Maru, ahh."

He flicked his tongue over it and out her into a frenzy, and he loved every minute of it. "Do I pleasure you well, mate?" He said seductively.

"S-so well."

He entered a finger into her wet core, preparing her for the next step.

With his mouth and hand working on her, Rin was going over the edge. "Maru... so close. Fuck!"

He sucked harder and pumped in and out faster. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

Her juices flowed out of her and covered her mate. He took in all of her wetness and then went to kiss her passionately.

He began to take his pants off, but stopped, "Rin are you absolutely sure you're ready to be mine."

"With all my heart, Maru."

He kissed her again, barely giving her any air, he took off his boxers and spread her legs. He guided his large member to her untouched opening. His eyes starting to turn red, but he would be ready to stop at any time. She kissed him as a sign that he could start.

He began to enter her, his head stretching her a bit. She felt some pressure, but would allow him to continue.

He looked down at her sincerely, "I'm sorry."

She was confused until he thrust forward, ripping her hymen. She cried out in pain as tears began to fall.

He kissed her tears away. "We can stop now. If you want."

"No, no please keep going." She said still in pain.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Please, I want this."

He continued to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first.

Her pain began to numb, she soon felt... Pleasure.

"Ahh... Faster Maru."

He went faster, her hips began to move in rhythm with his. "_Mate... So tight_."

He started to pound into her, mercilessly. Her face flushed from the heat. She felt filled, she felt whole.

She fit him perfectly, here core wrapped around his large length perfectly. A feeling began to build up in the pit of her stomach, one she was happily familiar with. "Fuck, Maru, I'm so close. Faster!"

He quickened the pace and she felt like she was reaching heaven. At the same time he took of her large breasts into his mouth, adding to her pleasure. He hit her g-spot, "AHH sesshomaru!" His member felt her orgasm and he lost it spilling his seed into her.

As he orgasmed, he latched on to her neck, and bit down, she felt some pain from his venom, but soon felt ecstasy. The mark bonded them together, forever.

He released her neck and stared down at her. She was glowing from the bite. The venom and youkai blood entering her body, allowing them to become one. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other. A sheen coat of sweat covered their bodies. He slipped out of her and laid down next to her. "I love you, Maru, so much. Now we will be together, forever."

He licked her new mating mark, "Yes, forever, my Rin, my mate. Now sleep."

"Only if you stay with me."

"I will never leave you as long as I live."

She settled with her back to his chest. He whispered, "Goodnight my beloved," into her ear.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it over her stomach, where she could hold it for the rest of the night.

The darkness of night soon took the pair of lovers into a deep sleep.

ZZZ

Oh jeez, what's a gonna happen?


	19. The Aftermath

To be loved  
Chapter 18: The aftermath  
Disclaimer: don't own.  
ZZZ  
Reg POV

Meanwhile, at the ball...

Taisho had a weird feeling, he turned to his wife and son, "I haven't seen Sesshomaru, Rin, or Ryusei in the past hour. I have a suspicious feeling."

Inuyasha agreed. "I'll go look for them."

He walked out the ballroom doors and immediately picked up the scent of blood. "FUCK. What did you do now, Sesshomaru?"

He ran towards the room and saw the body of Ryusei. "Oh no."

ZZZ  
Inuyasha POV

The police arrived and examine his body, the traces of Sesshomaru were obvious, way too obvious. He couldn't have planned the murder. And since Rin is nowhere to be found, Ryusei must have harmed her.

The president was absolutely fuming and screaming at my dad. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? I swear to god if she is with your criminal son, I will kill him."

He was dead serious.

The guests were freakin out. No one knew what was going to happen or where Rin and Sesshomaru are.

I was getting concerned for them.

The rest of the night I tried calling Sesshomaru. It was not looking good for him. Soon the minutes turned to hours, and it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Rin's family and mine decided to head home. See if we could find them there.

ZZZ  
Rin POV

I woke up at about 6 to find my Maru, my mate, sleeping next to me. I stretched out a bit, feeling sore, but it was definitely a good sore.

A great birthday, indeed.

His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. He started to talk in his sleep voice, which was just the sexiest thing ever. "G'morning."

I smiled back at him. "'Morning to you too, Maru." I kissed his lips lightly and snuggled into his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but otherwise, amazing, fantastic, on top of the world."

He smirked. "Happy birthday Rin."

"Thank you, love."

"I need to give you your present."

"Oh Maru!"

He threw on some sweat pants and walked to his room, I put on his boxers and button down, it smelled just like him.

He walked back in with a small bag, he took out the present, which was in a large necklace box.

He opened it up for me. It was gorgeous. It was a crescent moon with black and dark blue diamonds embedded in it. "Maru, this must have cost a fortune, it is so gorgeous. Thank you." I kissed him in appreciation.

"It's a family heirloom, my grandfather carved it out of the stone from deep inside Mount Fuji, a skilled craftsman put in the diamonds, then a priestess came and blessed it, and then gave it to his mate. It's to comfort you when I'm not around. It will also help you live a full life if I die. Once my grandfather died, my grandmother gave it to me, in hopes that when I find my mate, and would show how much I care for her."

I started to cry.

"Is it not to your liking?"

"No! I love it more than anything. You have no idea how much this means to me, Maru. I love you."

He clasped it around my neck and it fell perfectly on top of the valley of my breasts. A passionate moment was about to ensue when the door flung open, with my very angry looking father right in the hallway.

"Oh shit."

And all hell broke loose.

My dad pounced on Sesshomaru. "HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY LITTLE GIRL!"

He threw punches at Sesshomaru, Slammed him into the wall, punched him in the gut, and just beat the shit out of him.

Maru did nothing. He took it.

"Dad! Stop! GET OFF HIM!"

"Rin he took advantage of you. He deserves to die."

"Dad! He's my mate! I love him! I love him." I began to cry.

My father just looked at me. Sadness and anger written all over his face.

The police came in. "Sesshomaru Taisho, you are under arrest for second degree murder and endangerment/rape of a minor..."

That's all I heard before I lost it. They can't take him away from me!

I ran out of the room after him and screamed at the police. "NO! Let him go! HE PROTECTED ME FROM BEING RAPED! I love him, I love him!"

Inuyasha held me back as I struggled to grab my Maru.

Once they had him in the police car, I collapsed and just cried. My brothers looked at me with sympathy. They knew I loved him. They could tell from the beginning.

No one knew what to say to me. Everyone was in shock, I guess no one suspected anything from us. Then my jerk of a Father spoke up. He really knew how to fuck things up.

"You lied to me. How long have you been with him?"

There was nothing to hide anymore. "Since the second week of June."

He rubbed his temples. "Why did you lie to me? WHY DID YOU HAVE RELATIONS WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE? He was just using you for sex. You're just one of his sluts."

"No I am not. I know he loves me. And I'm with him because he's my mate. Because I love him. I thought you, of all people would understand. But I guess not."

I went upstairs, fuming, and packed my bags, and I packed some clothes for Maru.

I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

I turned to Taisho, who had an unreadable look on his face. "I want my phone back."

"Why?" My father asked.

"I'm 18 now. I can do whatever I want. I'm leaving and not ever coming back. And you can't do any fucking thing to stop me."

Taisho handed me my phone and I walked to the garage and took Maru's keys. It was time to take a ride to the Tokyo max security prison. I'm breaking him out.

ZZZ

Rinny's gonna fight for her man! You go girl!


	20. The Escape

To be loved  
Chapter 19: The Escape  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
Zzz

Rin POV

Two weeks.

Two weeks since I had left.

Two weeks I had been in Tokyo.

Two weeks I have been planning.

Two weeks since I had seen my Maru.

I had sold/traded his Audi for a regular sedan, I know he would kill me for it, but it was necessary. I stole and old junkyard license plate. I couldn't have people tracking us down. We needed to escape from everyone. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I threw my iPhone 6 that my asshole father got me, right into the Pacific Ocean. I went and got some prepaid phone. I know Maru would need it. He had allies that would protect him in other countries.

Not only was I running from Takemaru, I was running from the law.

ZZZ

Initiate part 1

I found a spot about 3 miles from the prison, in the back of an abandoned factory. I knew Maru could fly us there in a minute. He was going to be transferred from the courthouse prison to the Tokyo one at 11 o'clock, it was 9:30 at the moment. I could make it there in less than an hour.

It was the guards I would have to get past. Visiting hours were way over. There was only one thing I could do.

Initiate part 2.

Flirt.

I didn't want to. But I knew that it was necessary. Sex sells. It's degrading but right now I didn't care. I needed to get my man back.

I was wearing black high heeled boots, a white tank top, and short jean shorts. Showing off what the good lord gave me… mom would be so proud. Don't worry mom, I'm ashamed too.

I sauntered up to the entrance. The security cameras on the outside ended at the guard station right before the gate. I went up to guard, "Excuse me sir, but I need to get in to see my brother." I made sure to lean over and give him a view of what I had.

He looked flustered, "I-I'm sorry miss, but the visiting hours are over."

This was going to be too easy. Hook, line, and sinker.

"But sir I need to see him! I promised him I would! Surely you could make an exception." I smirked and grabbed at his shirt. Oh I got this.

He smiled as he grabbed me. I grabbed his wrist. I remembered what Maru told me about the pressure point in a human wrist. I squeezed as hard as I could and after a small struggle the guard was incapacitated. I dragged him into the station where I took his ID, and with some priestess magic I learned from Kaede, I was able to put a barrier where all who looked at me, thought I was this guy. Nakamura, Taro. I knew the barrier would last long though, this plan had to go fast.  
ZZZ

I walked into the prison where most of the guards were assembled. The warden was preparing to tell them something. It was 10:55. Right on schedule.

The warden began to speak. "In 5 minutes, a very dangerous Taiyokai will be transferred to our maximum security cells. I need a volunteer to escort him there." Wow this would be even easier than my original plan, which was to just cut in front the escorting guards and hope for the best.

But anyway, Initiate part 3.

I raised my hand. "I will do it."

"Nakamura, I'm surprised. You've grown some balls."

I just shook my head. I guess this guard that I am is a total pussy. No wonder it was so easy to manipulate him.

"Follow me, Nakamura." 

ZZZ

Maru POV

I was going to go insane.

I hadn't seen my Rin, and my inner Youkai was in pain. Completely agonizing pain. I was weak without her. I needed her to complete me.

The handcuffs around my wrists restricted me from using any of my demon power. I was basically a human. The day just kept getting worse and worse.

The truck I was in came to a stop. I knew I was arriving. My court trial won't be until next month. Neither of my parents had even tried to get me out of this. They probably want to teach me a lesson. But, to be honest, I don't know if I can handle that long without my Rin.

The fat human driver opened up the back door, "Welcome to hell, tough guy."

I growled at him and he cowered in fear. Stupid human.

I was walked into a hallway, where I met the warden of the prison. "Mr. Taisho, I do hope you enjoy our cells, they are made just for Taiyokai like yourself."

Well if I could kill him, I would.

"Nakamura will take you to your cell."

I turned to the man known as "Nakamura" and he seemed, oddly familiar.

"Let's go."

As we walked down the deserted and creepy hallway. I could sense this guard was hiding something. I couldn't put my finger on it. My mind wandered to Rin, I hope she is alright. I need her so bad. I have never needed anything like I need her. It wasn't just a carnal needed for pleasure. I just needed to be near her, to hold her, to watch her sleep, to protect her.

"Stop, Maru."

Only Rin called me Maru. Who was this person?

I saw him take a key out of his pocket and take my handcuffs off.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, now RUN!"

A barrier! How clever Rin. She really was amazing.

Her barrier had worn off completely and now she was fully herself again. Then I saw the guards chasing after us. We had to move fast to get out of there.

She guided me to a back entrance where I broke down the door with my replenished strength. She told me to fly 3 miles east, where we could make our getaway.

ZZZ

"Well Isn't your daughter a naughty one? Breaking a man out of jail, to go on the run... Tsk tsk tsk."

Elizabeth suddenly feared for her daughter. "Please don't do anything to her. She's not involved in this."

"Au contraire, she is very much involved."

"Takemaru… don't you dare hurt her."

"I won't. I plan on making your delicious daughter, my wife."

ZZZ

review! 


	21. The Americas

To be loved  
Chapter 20: The Americas  
Disclaimer: not mine.

Thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys are the best.

ZZZ

Rin POV

We made it to the back of the old factory. The darkness hid us as police cars and helicopters went past us, searching frantically. Once they were gone, I sighed in relief.

Maru looked at me, "We're safe for now."

I nodded. "Maru, I have a change of clothes for you in the car."

"That car?"

"...Yeah."

"Where is my car?"

He was going to be so mad. "Itsinthemiddleoftokyosomewhere."

"What was that?"

"Okay so I kinda sold it. BUT it was just so we could escape. It was necessary. Please don't hate me."

He rubbed his forehead. "It's okay Rin, I don't care about a car. I'm just glad you're here. Thank you."

"I love you, Maru."

He kissed me and then brought me to the car. We each changed our clothes. Him smirking and grabbing at me the whole time. "Not now, dog." He looked disappointed. He missed me.

I gave him the phone I got. "I thought you could use this."

"Yes I need to make a call now. We need to leave the country."

Soon we sped off into the night.

ZZZ

In the car...

"Maru, how could my dad arrest you for rape if we were to be mated? I know that I was technically 17 when we did it. But I was 18 the next morning. "

"You were still 17, so you were a minor."

"Yeah but Izayoi mated Taisho when she was 15."

"That's only allowed when the demon council knows of your mating. They didn't know about ours, making it illegal."

"Oh."

He just nodded and continued to drive.

"I think it would be best to go to Boston when we arrive in America."

"That's where Takemaru wants you to go Rin. It would too easy for him to find you there."

"Maru I want to go back to my home. I need to. You are strong enough to protect me."

He looked defeated. "Clearly nothing will change your mind, so it's fine, Rin."

"Thank you."

We arrived at a cargo airport, and I saw that criminal... Naraku? What was he doing here?

"So Sesshomaru, this is the gal? You're a lot sexier closer up, sweetheart."

"Enough Naraku, we need to go."

"Relax Dog, I respect that she's yours. I wouldn't touch her." Then he looked at me, "But if you ever get sick of Puppy over here-"

"I'm good, thanks." Why were men such pigs?

He just smiled. "Loyal too. Good catch, Sesshomaru."

He led us on to the plane. "The cargo plane will take you to Los Angeles in a little more than 12 hours. After that you're on your own. Good luck. By the way, I am supposed to report your whereabouts to the council... So hurry up."

Maru just nodded, And we got into the plane. Naraku spoke to me however.

"Rin."

Sesshomaru spoke, "What Naraku?

"I was talking to your mate. Rin, I promise you, I will find your mother."

"Thank you."

ZZZ

I soon woke up on the plane, we would be landing at nighttime in California. I looked over to Maru, he was in deep thought. He looked really tired too.

"Maru, what's wrong babe?"

"Don't worry yourself over me."

"Of course I will worry. You're my mate. I love you."

He kissed my hand. "Not only is Takemaru after us, but so is the council. I fear that the council will lose focus on defeating the enemy and pursue us further, allowing Takemaru to gain power."

I rubbed his back, "Well let's hope they let us be for a while."

"Hn."

"How are we going to get to Boston?"

"I was thinking of driving. A friend in LA owes me a favor."

"Please don't tell me it's one of those council-mobboss-agressive negotiation-things."

"Only a little bit."

"No Maru! That's so scary."

He pulled me on to his lap and whispered in my ear, "Do you think this Sesshomaru is not capable of protecting you?"

"Not at all. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well if I do get hurt, will you help me get better?"

I blushed, knowing what he was insinuating, "I will always help you, my puppy."

"Please don't call me that, Maru is bad enough."

"How about fluffy?"

"No."

"Rover?"

"Please refrain from the nicknames."

"Alright grumpy."

"Rin, how are you feeling, you've been through a lot."

"I really miss my mom and my little brother. But otherwise I have you. So I guess I can survive." I joked a bit.

He smiled. "We should be landing soon. I'll speak to the pilot." He got up and damn did his ass look good in those jeans, I just wanted to squeeze them.

Then it hit me that I hadn't peed in a long time. Crap.

"Bathroom... Where are you?"

"There is no bathroom." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean there's no bathroom?"

He pointed to a bucket.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Nope."

I was desperate. "Okay, don't watch."

"Why not? I have seen you naked before and as a dog demon, our mate's urine is an aphrodisiac to us."

"Okay. Too much information."

I pulled down my sweatpants and underwear. "Oh my gosh this is not sanitary." I looked at Maru, his eyes turning red. "Honestly this is disgusting. You can't be turned on right now."

He just stared at me.

"Oh my god. You are."

I finished my business and attempted to pull up my pants, but Sesshomaru dragged me to him and started to touch me. "Seriously Maru we can't."

"Why not?"

"There are people on this plane. We can wait till we land alright?"

"Fine but I plan on taking you as soon as I can. It's only instinct. Plus I haven't seen my mate naked in 2 weeks. That is much too long."

"Pervert. But yes I missed you too. Wait Maru, what about university?" That realization came to me? Would I ever go back to college?

"You don't have to go. But I'm assuming my father contacted Columbia and asked them to take you later. You will not make it there before the semester starts."

"I guess you're right."

"Did you really want to go to school for writing?"

"Well actually I wanted to go to Massachusetts College of Arts. But I decided I wanted to write more than drawing and ceramics. I was so excited when I got into Columbia. It was like a dream come true." I don't even know if I want to go to school anymore though. I would be away from Maru, for basically a year at a time. He had enough money to support an army, did I even need too? I would have to think long and hard about this.

His voice took me from my thoughts. "But why writing? With your grades, you could do anything you want."

"I don't want an office job. I want a job that allows me to travel and get inspired. I can still take photos and paint while I write. I just want my life to be exciting ya know?"

"Hn. Who's your favorite poet?"

Out of the blue much? "Whitman for sure."

"Whitman? Really?"

"I love him! He is the king of poets in my opinion. Inventor of free-verse, he made poetry fun."

"I don't like him."

"Fine. Then who do you like?"

"I loathe poetry."

"Then why did you ask me about it?"

"I don't know."

"You're so difficult, Maru."

"Recite a poem for me."

"Why?"

"I just want to hear you."

"Okay then..." I thought about some poems. On the beach at night? No. Oh captain, my captain? No. Oh I got it! Out of the rolling ocean.

_"Out of the rolling ocean the crowd came a drop gently to me,  
Whispering, I love you, before long I die,  
I have travell'd a long way merely to look on you to touch you,  
For I could not die till I once look'd on you,  
For I fear'd I might afterward lose you._

_Now we have met, we have look'd, we are safe,_  
_Return in peace to the ocean my love,_  
_I too am part of that ocean, my love, we are not so much separated,_  
_Behold the great rondure, the cohesion of all, how perfect!_  
_But as for me, for you, the irresistible sea is to separate us,_  
_As for an hour carrying us diverse, yet cannot carry us diverse forever;_  
_Be not impatient – a little space – know you I salute the air, the ocean and the land,_  
_Every day at sundown for your dear sake, my love."_

That poem was relevant. Way too relevant.

"You're so beautiful, Rin." He looked lustful, yet loving.

"Thank you, handsome."

He kissed me gently. It was a loving kiss, one meant to comfort.

He pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arm around me. As if to say, don't ever leave me.

I cuddled into his chest, knowing whenever I was with him, I was loved.

ZZZ

So yes this was fluffy. So schoolwork, sports, and my job, are kicking my ass right now. It might take me a bit longer to update now. Sorry guys!


	22. The Drive

To be loved  
Chapter 21: The drive  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
ZZZ

A wave of relief hit me when we got off the plane, we were in America. Finally I was back home. I felt safer, I know the council could reach us if they wanted to, but we were already so ahead of them. Maru and I could start a life here if we had too. This is the perfect country to start over in. I would hope it wouldn't come to the point where we would have to start completely over, but if we had to, I wouldn't mind.

I looked up to see Maru, on the phone. God he was so beautiful. My insecurities began to kick in. How could he choose me? He could have any girl he ever wanted! Oh wait... He didn't choose me, it was predestined.

He wouldn't choose me if he could. He would choose a sexy demoness, who was rich, smart, and powerful.

I'm just some dumb teenager from America. I'm not even that pretty.

Maru got off the phone and took my hand. "We must exit the plane, a car is waiting for us."

I just nodded.

"Why are you sad?"

Right he could smell my emotions. "I just really love you, Maru. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me. Now tell me what else is bothering you. I know there is more, I can't have my mate sad. I always want her to feel happy and loved."

He said loved. That made me smile. "I just don't understand why you like me sometimes."

"This again? How do you not realize how beautiful you are?"

He's so sweet. "I just... I don't know."

"Rin, I would never be with a woman who wasn't beautiful. You are more gorgeous than any creature that has ever lived. The gods are jealous of you beauty. Every time you walk into a room, every man's head turns. I want to kill all of them for looking at you, because only I can do that. You are meant for me. You grow more majestic and beautiful every day, my rin. Don't you ever forget that."

"You need to stop making me cry like this. My makeup will never be right."

ZZZ

Sesshomaru POV

I needed access to transportation. We had to get out of California and fast. A flight to boston would be about 4 or 5 hours, driving would be could be 3 or more days. The safest way to go would be driving, airports and planes have security cameras, a car would not.

An old friend owed me a favor. He lived right in the city. If he is in anyway resistant, then I will not hesitate to use force. I needed to keep Rin safe at all costs.

I looked down at Rin, we had been wandering around the city for about a half hour. "Is there anything you need before we go?"

"No I'm really not that hungry."

"Alright, my friend's townhouse is only a few blocks from here."

"Who is this friend?"

"Just someone I covered for, a while ago."

"You covered for someone? I never knew you were a good friend."

"Oh thanks, Rin."

"Some sarcasm! Maru, you're branching out! I'm so proud of you!"

"You are interesting, mate."

"You're not so bad either, Maru."  
ZZZ  
Maru POV

Kyoya numarai moved to Los Angeles after he was charged with murder. He did kill the man, but he deserved it. The man was a nuisance to everyone.

I did him a favor by getting him out. He gives me a favor. I needed a car, he had one.

"Rin, stay out here." I walked up to his house, and knocked on the door.  
An attractive woman answered it.

"What can I do for ya, honey?" She smelled of sex and alcohol.

"I'm looking for Kyoya."

"Alright honey, I'll get him for ya... KYOYA, get down here, ya got a visiter."

The woman was getting annoying fast.

I heard Kyoya walked down stairs. "Who da fuck would be lookin' for me?"

Definitely Kyoya.

He came to the door and his jaw dropped. "No fucking way. Sesshomaru Taisho, what a pleasure! Man come on in."

"I would love to but I don't have much time. I need a car. Now."

"Well you're in luck. I gotta extra pick up truck, fake license plates and all. I can even print up some fake ids for you and your lady friend."

"Thank you. Do it soon."

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't report the council on your whereabouts."

"Fuck man, still holding over me?"

"Always"

He pondered for a moment, knowing he wouldn't win. "Deal."

"Thought so."

In the span of 5 minutes he got everything ready. "Okay Sesshomaru, you are no longer you, you are John Moore. And your girl is Lexi Moore. Lexi rhymes with sexy. I thought it fit."

My eyes narrowed at him. I was ready to kill him. "Okay no jokes today... Here ya go and good luck with being on the run. I know how it feels."

I nodded at him and escorted Rin into the car. With everything that was going on, at least I had her.

ZZZ

"Maru, where are we going first?"

"We will stop in Vegas. And no, we will not be partying even though I would like to. We have to stay there, it's harder for people to track us in a city like that."

"You know what they say, a huge party is a lot more intimate compared to a small one,"

"Indeed."

Hours later...

We pulled up to the hotel Bellagio. Of course Maru had to stay in a five star hotel, he couldn't stand any other ones.

I couldn't wait to get to the room. I would immediately pounce on him. We were finally alone, I need him. I need him soooooo bad.

Maru was up at the counter when he got the room keys. We were in a suite with a view, only for a night. But I was happy. I was with the love of my life, nothing could be better.

When we got up to the room...

"Rin, we have so much to do in so little time." I knew what he was insinuating, and oh god yes we did.

"What are you waiting for, Maru? Make love to me."

And in the night he took her, loving her with all his might, bringing her closer to heaven each time. Neither caring of the consequences to their actions, just living in the moment, loving each other.

ZZZ

Its been like 2 weeks since my last update…. Sorry about that. This chapter sucks to and its more of a filler and I didn't even write a lemon but I am just so stressed with school you don't even know.

I will try to update better but I cant promise that they will be frequent updates.


	23. The Drive Part 2

To be loved  
Chapter 22: The Drive part 2  
Disclaimer: no own  
ZZZ

The couple woke up from their slumber, Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around Rin protectively. Her hand on top of his.

"Morning Maru."

"Good Morning Rin. I take it you slept well?"

"Mhm. I had a very nice workout, quite tiring and pleasuring." She said with a wink.

"That's very good." He rolled over her and began to kiss her.

As they were making out, Sesshomaru realized they had to leave. They were on a strict schedule.

"As much as I would love to finish this, we have to leave now."

"Buzz kill."

He laughed and began to pack. 'God she's beautiful, he thought. Sesshomaru knows he loves her. He completely loves her. He's completely and absolutely in love with her. He would do anything for Rin. If she asked him to leave he would go. If she asked him to die, he would die. All he lived for now was to protect her and make her happy. He couldn't picture a life without her. Before he was a self-centered racist ass. Now he was this man who would do anything for his beautiful girl.

He fell so hard for her. This tiny human girl had him wrapped around her fingers. Some days he still couldn't believe the feelings she provoked from him. He wouldn't regret it for the world though.

But yet he couldn't tell her that he loved her. It should be so easy to say. But I wasn't.

He never told anyone he loved them. Love was a feeling he was too strong for. He thought love made him weak. Just like it made his father weak.

But he was wrong. Rin made him so much stronger. His love for her kept him going. Kept him at his peak.

He needed to be strong for her. She had been through so much, she needed him. He is her anchor. Sesshomaru knew that.

"Just say it you insolent whelp."

'It's not that easy.'

"You idiot, of course it is. She's our mate. We love her. Tell her NOW."

In the midst of his conversation with his youkai, Rin spoke, "Is everything okay, Maru? You look frustrated."

"I'm okay Rin, I'm just thinking of the plan. We need to move fast if we want to get to Chicago by today."

"I'm all packed. Let's go!"

"Excellent."

Zzz

Sesshomaru drove for the next 25 hours to Chicago. Rin slept peacefully in the passenger seat.

He would occasionally look at her and admire her beautiful face. He smiled, knowing once they had everything figured out, they would be happy. How long that would be was the real question.

He needed to clear his head and think of what would be the best way to go about their situation. He needed to keep Rin safe, while simultaneously tracking down Takemaru and avoiding the council.

He really couldn't leave Rin alone. If he could he would but he physically couldn't. His demon was too entangled in her. It would rip his soul out to leave her.

His Rin, his mate, his love. She would be the death of him. 

ZZZ

This chapter is so short and its totally a filler and its terrible and oh my god. I just really needed to update blahhhhhhhhhhhhh 


	24. The Reunion

To be loved  
Chapter 23  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
ZZZ  
After 3 days of travel, the pair finally made it to Boston.

Rin was absolutely exhausted. The jet lag was killing her. Boston is 14 hours behind japan and she had finally become adjusted to japan, and now had to switch back.

It was taking a toll on her.

They decided to head to Rin's old house which was located in a town in the Greater Boston Area. It was a nice suburban town that held a million memories. Some good and some bad.

As they drove down the narrow road, they soon saw a rather large house in a forested area.

"That's my house." Rin said rather sadly.

Maru continued to drive towards the house, and they ended up in the driveway.

"Maru I'm so tired. Carry me?"

"Of course my mate."

Rin pecked him on the cheek and he proceeded to pick her up and carry her into the house. He noticed that she was curvier and a bit heavier than she had been before. Not that he minded, he loved her figure. She was so sexy to him. So if she put on some weight, it didn't matter to him.

"There is an extra house key on top of the door frame."

Sesshomaru nodded and reached up to grab a key the key.

He opened up the door and carefully set rin down.

Rin began to cry.

There were too many memories and the one that kept repeating was when she told her mother that she hated her.

"I'm such a bad person."

"Why do you say that? You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

While crying Rin said, "Maru, I told my mom I hated her and then she was kidnapped the next day. She could be dead, and that was the last thing I said to her."

"Rin-" he was cut off by Rin's frantic speech

"Maru please never leave me. Never leave me. I love you so much. I don't know if I could handle ever being with out you. I need you. I need you!"

"Rin, calm down. I'm not going anywhere."

ZZZ

The day quickly turned into a month, and by now they were at the end of September, the New England Autumn was beginning. Rin's house was surrounded by trees with the leaves that changed into many different colors. Some fell on the ground, some stayed in trees and as she was cooking she admired the scenery.

"It's so beautiful," she said absentmindedly.

"You sure are," a smooth baritone voice echoed through the small kitchen.

Rin blushed immediately. "You're just trying to get some tonight, aren't ya?"

"Well yeah. But that doesn't mean you aren't beautiful."

"You're so sweet to me. I love you Maru."

He walked over and kissed her passionately. He craved her right now. The weather outside was getting quite cold and he needed to be warmed by her... But she ended the kiss.

"Maru, I want to see my brother today. I need to make sure he's alright."

"Rin it might be too dangerous for people to know that you're back home."

"Please! I really need to see him or I will go crazy!"

"No, Rin."

"I'm going no matter what you say, you do realize that?"

"You are not going."

"I'm going with or without you. My final offer, I am going would you like to grace me with your presence?" She said sarcastically.

"You are very frustrating, Mate."

She smiled a wide smile, 'I have him wrapped around my finger'. "I know!"

She walked out of the house with the car keys.

"And I'm driving, Maru."

"Great now we are definitely going to die."

"MARU THAT WAS SO MEAN!"

"I was kidding honey." And then whispered a 'maybe' under his breath. At least Rin didn't notice it.

He took a deep breath and then walked out the door.

ZZZ

On the way to see Mikey, Sesshomaru could tell that Rin was worried. And he knew why.

Her little brother could be feeling abandoned because he probably has no idea what happened. And Sesshomaru knew for a fact that Rin never wanted anyone to feel abandoned like she did.

"His friend's house is coming up soon." Her voice was quiet and a bit shaky.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before she pulled into the driveway.

"Do you want me to go up with you?"

"Yeah. I would really appreciate that."

Mikey was staying at his friend Brett Smith's house. The mother was a very good friend of Elizabeth, and Rin had known the woman her entire life, yet she was extremely nervous when she got to the door.

With sesshomaru holding her hand, she plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell.

It was only a few seconds before mrs smith opened the door, but it felt like a lifetime, Rin couldn't breathe she didn't know what to say to her brother. She didn't know if he would understand.

"Rin taylor? Is that you?"

"H-hi"

Mrs smith pulled her into a hug, "Oh my god I can't believe it's you, everyone thought you were dead! Poor mikey has been a wreck! I will get him for you."

She ran inside and Rin stood there, absolutely shocked. Everyone thought she was dead. That scared her.

Then in a flash Mikey stood at the doorway, tears forming in his eyes.

Rin immediately grabbed him and squeezed the living daylights out of him. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Mikey was always a stand-offish kid, but for once he embraced his sister and cried tears of joy.

"I thought you were dead, sis."

"I'm so sorry Mikey! I tried to get here as soon as possible... Bu-but there was so much stuff and I'm soo sorry!"

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said quietly.

Rin looked up at sesshomaru who had a smile on his face. An then she turned to mrs. Smith.

"Is it okay if I can explain some things to him? I really need to talk to him."

"Of course take as much time as you like."

She closed the door and the three walked to the car.

Sesshomaru spoke first. "I'll drive."

Mikey was feeling brave. "Who the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, shocked that the half demon had the audacity to say something like that to him. He was rather impressed.

"Mikey, that was rude. This is my mate, sesshomaru."

"YOUR MATE!?"

"Mikey I have a lot to tell you, but be nice. He's your future brother-in-law."

"You're gone for four months and you come back with a mate? Rin what is going on?"

"If you would stop yelling I would explain it to you."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"Dammit! How do you always do that?"

And with that sesshomaru slammed his head into the steering wheel. This was gonna be a long drive.

ZZZ

Omg I loved writing the little sibling spat between Rin and mikey. I always do that with my brother and I'm 16. Haha! And sesshomarus reaction haha. Well this chapter is a bit longer so I hope it's okay! Please review! 


	25. The Future

To be loved  
Chapter 24: the future  
Disclaimer: you know the drill

So at this point in the story I'm gonna make it like December like almost Christmas time.  
zzz

"Where in god's name is my daughter?!" The president was fuming. His little girl was on the loose with that criminal. Not only was he a lying murderer, but he was also using his baby girl for sex. And once he was able to get his hands on that Sesshomaru, he would kill him.

He had big plans for Sesshomaru.

As he was thinking of ways to torture the dog demon, Taisho spoke up.

"I understand your dilemma. I know you want Rin back. however, I fully believe in my son. She's in good hands I assure you. Sesshomaru never let's go of things he cares about."

"And how would you know if he even cares about her. Your son is known for sleeping around and I REFUSE to have MY DAUGHTER be one of his whores. The next time I see him, he's dead."

Taisho became stern, his voice grave. "If you touch my son, I will kill you."

"So be it." The president retorted with equal anger.

They glared at each other for a few more seconds, the tension thick in the air.

Soon a voice of reason echoed through out the council room. It was... Inuyasha?

"Okay if you two are done with your little bitch fight, can we move on?"

Everyone turned to Inuyasha with shocked faces. The half demon had balls.

"I agree with my dad. Rin is safe... For now. Sesshomaru is not the problem, Takemaru is. So if everyone could pull their fucking heads out of their asses, that would be great because WE HAVE TO KILL TAKEMARU."

Council members gasped, but they agreed. They would deal with the mating situation later. Takemaru is the priority.

Taisho spoke again. "Look Bruce, I'm sorry but I love my son and I love Rin. Naraku reported that they flew to America. She is safe, but she won't be for long if we don't focus on the real enemy."

The president sighed and then nodded, knowing Taisho was right. "I'm sorry as well, I just missed my daughter's life and the next thing I know she's mated to a demon and I lost it. I know Sesshomaru will take care of her. So let's find Takemaru and kill him."

The council came together to come up with a game plan. They wanted to make this public. With the countries against Takemaru, he would have less power, and would be forced to come out of hiding. Taisho began to prepare his speech for the televised event that would be heard around the world...

Zzz

A couple more months had past and the couple decided to tell Mikey what really was going on.

They recently picked Mikey up and were driving him back to the house.

They got out of the car and starting to walked towards the house when Rin spoke up, "Babe, I need to talk to you about something important later."

Sesshomaru gave her a confused look. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"I don't want to say anything in front of my brother."

"It's that serious?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, Sesshomaru felt extremely nervous. 'Is she unsatisfied? Is she going to leave me?'

A million bad thoughts ran through his head. 'I need to tell her I love her.'

He grabbed Rin and pulled her close to him. Kissing her forehead then saying, "Rin, I just want to let you know that I lov-"

"Gross get a room." He was interrupted by Mikey. Sesshomaru was furious. Why was the timing always so bad?

"Really, Mikey?" Rin said obviously irritated.

"Yeah. Now tell me everything you haven't told me."

Rin sighed and began to recapitulate the past months to her brother. Explaining how she met her father and real brothers, and explaining the psychopath that was after her. And how she and Sesshomaru are running from the law.

"So this guy is after your vagina?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. Rin smacked him to shut him up.

"In a sense I guess. I wouldn't put it that crudely."

"No this creep is after you because of your vagina."

"Okay we get it Mikey."

"Okay count me in!"

Rin and sesshomaru exchanged glances. Rin spoke first, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm ready to kill this asshole! Let's go back to Japan and kick his ass!"

"No way in hell Mikey!"

Sesshomaru calmed Rin down and decided to speak, "We need you to stay here where you are safe. If you came, he could use you against Rin, and put both your lives in danger. It's imperative that you stay here."

For a moment it looked as if Mikey was ready to fight back, but he sighed in defeat, knowing Sesshomaru was right.

"Okay fine."

Zzz

After a few hours of catching up and laughing, they had to bring Mikey back.

In saying their goodbyes, Rin began to cry. "Please stay safe Mikey."

"What are you on the rag or something? Stop crying you hormonal psycho. We will see each other again, dumbass."

"Even though that was super mean, I can look past that because I love you."

"I love you too, Rin."

They hugged and Mikey went to walk to the smith house. "Take care of my sister, Sesshomaru."

He smiled and replied, "Always."

Zzz

The drive back home was silent. Sesshomaru could sense something was wrong with his mate. He decided to wait until they got back to the house.

Once they got into the house and settled down, he looked at Rin. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She looked at him, her eyes nervous and scared.

"I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
